


Hands On: New Waves

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [9]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Adult Humor, Adult Situations, Bad Humans At It Again, F/M, Gen, Relationship Issues, Summoning, Swearing, Time Travel, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: A continuation.Note: If you haven't read the previous ones you'll be lost.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans, Gaster/Sarah, Gaster/Spot
Series: Alternate Timelines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

They had a lot of fun clothes shopping, Frisk texted Sans admitting what they were doing.

Frisk: Hey handsome bones. I am helping Sarah find a outfit for her first date with your father. I swear bones must attract all species. At least we know this one probably won’t be sleeping with him on the first date. Though… I didn’t follow that rule either myself… did I? At any rate I shouldn’t have wore white at the wedding.

Frisk: I can’t help this… it is like your father is attracted to pussy-

Frisk: cats

Sans: cute. 

Frisk: I knows I am! I got you some cute t-shirts too! I love spoiling you! You should join us we are going to go baby clothes shopping in a bit! This is so much fun! 

Attached 10 pictures

1st picture

It is Frisk holding a t-shirt saying 

“Precious Cargo On Board.”

2nd picture

Sarah looking embarrassed as Frisk makes her wear a leopard print dress

3rd picture 

Another shirt Frisk is holding saying 

“Let’s Ketchup!” With a giant ketchup bottle on the shirt

4th, 5th 6th selfie pictures of Frisk in the dressing room wearing a blue silk negligee doing different poses.

7th, 8th Frisk and Sarah taking a selfies together smiling and joking.

9th A male jaguar checking out Sarah with Frisk taking a selfie pointing it out with Sarah being oblivious to what was going on. 

10th And last picture was Frisk doing a selfie showing how much clothes she got so far for Julia there had to be at least four large bags full.

Sans: looks like you’re havin’ a lot of fun there sweetheart. baby 2 and i were nappin’ while you were shoppin’. 

Frisk: Awww…. I am sorry babe I didn’t mean to wake you two. 

Sans: ya didn’t. baby did, you know the saying... when ya gotta go ya gotta go.

Frisk: Ain’t that the truth. I had to pee several times. I feel sorry for Sarah as she patiently waits for me. I think it is funny as heck as these two think your dad is attractive. No offense… I can’t see the appeal but then again I think I got the best one so… yeah. X3

Sans: heh, you got the mix of two so of course i’m the best ;3 but seriously, i dunno what they see in him. probably best i don’t. 

Frisk: I would think there is something wrong with you if you started to be sexually attracted to your father.

Sans: me too... like, go see a therapist asap wrong.

Frisk: Now go admire the nighties pictures I bought those for us so go ahead and just fantasize. X3 

Sans: way ahead of ya. X3

  
  


Alphys decided to call Sans after receiving a call from the mayor about delaying the execution for further questioning to Dr. Cyd. She didn’t like the delay as she already took as much information from him as she could. She didn’t like the delay but the need for the monsters and humans to co exist some give and take must be done. Even though she didn’t like it she agreed to discuss this with the Judge and the Queen.

Alphys called up Sans.

  
“S-sans? I j-just got back from the m-mayor’s office. They are d-delaying the execution.”

“of course they are, because they think that their idea of mercy is more important than the lives of others who suffered.” Sans replies with a sigh.

“Apparently t-they think that he is i-involved with other h-humans missing and hoping that he would f-fess up or something along those l-lines.” 

“if he hasn’t talked now he’s never going to. black souls never do and the sooner the humans understand that the better.” 

“I-I know and the w-weird thing about the whole conversation it was… I d-don’t know like he was n-nervous. Like he was t-talking like me but more stuttering. M-maybe Dr. Cyd makes him n-nervous. Can’t blame h-him.”

“that’s never a good thing al, it usually means that there’s something else up. humans in power don’t usually get nervous and stutter over talking about those who aren’t there. something is wrong.” 

“N-nothing should be w-wrong as long as they leave him in that c-cell. We told them n-not to remove him f-from that cell.” 

“just because it shouldn’t be doesn’t mean there isn’t. and besides... when do humans ever listen to our sound advice? i have a feeling that guy might be nervous because someone he knows put a bug in his ear about moving cyd.... which means he’s either nervous because he knows we’ve said not to and have stated obvious consequences... or he’s nervous because someone higher than him is in cohorts with cyd... which wouldn’t be beyond thinking considering some of the shit i’ve read that humans have done to their own kind willingly.”

“T-they kept asking how h-he did some things. Y-you don’t think they m-made a deal with him?”

“wouldn’t put it past ‘em... humans have this thing they call “pardon” and “prisoner exchange” which means... if you’re “good” while in jail you can get out early... or even skip jail time all together if you know the “right people” so to speak and prisoner exchanges basically means they swap humans... and those humans both go free - generally - in whatever respective place they’ve been taken to afterwards. humans have a fucked up sense of justice.” 

“D-damn… I am going o-over there to find out w-what is going on. Should I t-tell the Queen?” 

“good luck. i’ll inform the queen while you see what you can find... try making it convert... try not to be spotted by most individuals unless you’re gonna corner ‘em for questioning... and watch out for cameras too.”

“I w-will bring Undyne. She is good at t-this kind of thing.” 

“just make sure you tell her she can’t break anything before you start... i’d hate for her to actually literally break a window or leave behind some evidence by accident. wouldn’t be the first time she’s done that by accident.” 

“Y-you are right about t-that. I plan to use as m-much of my tech to get t-through.” 

“good luck al.”

“T-talk to you s-soon.” With that the phone line was dead. A couple hours passed and eventually Sarah and Frisk came home with the goods. Well…. Sarah did. She was carrying about 9 large bags and Frisk was ecstatic to show off the clothes to Sans when she noticed the look she got from him. It was a nervous glance. It shouldn’t have taken this long for Alphys to reply back unless something was wrong. 

“What is wrong Sans?” 

“trouble, unfortunately.” 

“Gregory!” Frisk yelled to make sure Julia was okay.

“sarah, can i talk with you a minute? and it’s not that kind of trouble frisk, but he might need to be here too.” 

“Is everyone okay? You are emitting some nervous vibes and … I am getting scared.” 

“yeah... well it’s pretty serious.” He looked at his phone, wondering why Alphys hadn’t replied to the text he had sent. He had given the pair two hours... That should have been enough.

“What is going on? What is with the shouting?” Gregory said with Julia in tow and Spot following behind.

“spot, go take julia to play please.” 

“Oh okay. Julia want to play tag?”

“No you cheat!” 

“no tag in the house. something besides running please.”

“Fine, let’s play … house!” Spot suggested and Julia nodded following her upstairs joking.  Once they were gone sans spoke up.

“alphys and undyne went to the mayor’s office to try and do a covert mission to get information on the situation with cyd. apparently they were trying to delay the execution for stars knows what reasons... but what al told me about the mayor’s reactions meant trouble... i told her to go in and see if she could find any information... i gave the pair two hours... that should have been more than enough... but al hasn’t responded back to me. that means something went wrong.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“I see. I will head off.” Sarah said without any hesitation.

“good luck sarah, try to be wary of cameras while you search; they might or might not be deactivated since al was going in with tech.”

“Alphys got me a cool little gift for … that.” 

“understood. be careful, because if it is the worst scenario then you could run right into a trap from the doctor.” 

“If I see any sort of trouble I will be back right away.” 

“good, we don’t need any more missing monsters than we already have. good speed to you.”

“What is going on? Is Sarah a spy now? I thought she worked for the government?” Gregory asked.

“Yes I am a agent.” 

“she does, but she is also an agent for the royal family. meaning she and i work in the same circles.” It wasn’t a lie really, it was just another way of saying - without saying it - that she was the new Judge.

“Gotcha. Well good luck Sarah. Here let me get a good whiff of you in case the worst comes to play.” Gregory looked at Sarah who shrugged.

“i don’t think you will need to do that g.” 

“I will be good and Spot smells exactly like me so you have a walking sample right here. Alright got to go.”  Sans tried not to laugh as he nodded.

“also, someone needs to get a hold of dad and let him know. i already told the queen about what the mayor had said and my plans, but she doesn’t know the two are mia yet.” 

“I can call Gaster.” Frisk offered as Gregory looked at the family.

“I will make supper. Okay now that came off that I don’t care but… yeah supper has to be made.” 

“no, i know what you meant g. but i need you to do something for me first before you do that.”

“Hit it.” Gregory says as Sarah speeds up making a bit of a updraft as she left.

“since the princess’ safety is your primary concern, i’m going to give you a small sample of the magic i have in the database so you’ll be more alert in case the worst does happen. because there’s a good chance that if he doesn’t come straight here he’ll wait until we’re out in the open.” 

“I will lay down my life to make sure he doesn’t lay a finger on her.” Gregory replied.

“let’s hope it doesn’t go that far, but after we do that then you can make supper. hun, after you call dad will you call your mother as well?”

“I wish we dusted that mother-…” 

“I will invite them over. I don’t feel safe knowing my family is everywhere when I don’t know where that psycho is.” 

“understood.” He kissed her cheek and then led Gregory off to the bedroom to get the sample of magic from the spell.

“I think this will make a little more anxious than usual so if I am more paranoid don’t be surprised.” 

  
  


Sarah utilized the camouflage ring to her advantage and ran past most of the guards and overheard one of them complaining how he was thowped by Undyne’s spear before they got her into the cell.  _ So that is what happened to them. _ Sarah thought it might be wise to record the guards and send the voice over to Sans via a text with the message.

Sarah: Sans, going to the prison. Sounds like Alphys and Undyne are there. Caught two guards of the mayors talking about what happened to them. Don’t know what happened with Cyd yet. It doesn’t sound good though.

Attached 1 recording

Voice 1: Fucking bitch… she hit me so hard I think she left a welt.

Voice 2: Damn she did. Look she can’t hurt you now.

Voice 1: Fucking fish face. Yelling at us. Whatever. She is locked up now and so we don’t have to hear them complain about what happened.

Voice 2: Yep, both are now in a magical cell. I tell you monsters are confusing. 

End message.

Sans sighed, this is what happened when you let a human do a monster’s job... He had told Alphys to be careful when taking Undyne... though when did Undyne really know the meaning of being stealthy when it came to possibly bashing heads? She really had an issue there... 

Sarah sped off to the prison but she didn’t get very far as there were several magical barriers that she had to bypass slowly. Whatever was happening it seemed that everyone there was on high alert and it meant that it took even longer to get past the guards. It took a long time but eventually she made her way past the initial guards and barriers and found Alphys and Undyne. She had no idea what happened in the prison but if she didn’t know Alphys and Undyne she would have presumed that they were the mad scientists who committed all the crimes instead of Dr. Cyd. Several guards were posted at their magic cell. It was heavily monitored and the guards were wearing special head gear. Alphys was crying into Undyne’s arms, scared. Sarah took several photos before one of the guards with the special gear spotted Sarah even with the cloaking device. Alarms started to go off as Sarah sped off; the guard who initially spotted her with others shot some sort of tranquilizer darts at her. Gates were clambering down to stop whomever was leaving but Sarah was too fast even with the barriers she made it out by the skin of her teeth. She still didn’t come out unscathed as she realized that some of the darts made contact with her. Unsure if they had tracking chips or not she decided to head to the park and call Gaster. She didn’t want Sans to attempt to shortcut her with him carrying.

Gaster picked up on the second ring.

*Sarah? 

“Hey... I might be… *heavy breathing* sorry. I am having a hard time concentrating.”

*Where are you?

He says quickly.

“Park. S-stay away. Phone under -” 

He teleported even so. He wasn’t going to leave her there. He wouldn’t take her back to the house, but there were other places and he was more than capable as a monster. There was several special units already surrounding her as she raised her hands in the air in surrender as she couldn’t fight off that many.  Gaster teleported to her side and before they could do more than raise their guns to try to take him down, the pair were gone. He landed them in Cyd’s lab, next to one of the pods that was now empty. If there were trackers, the place would likely be too deep for them to work.

*Are you alright?

“You are really cute up close.” Sarah said drowsy.

*Tranquilizers.... Figures. Explains how they got Undyne.

“Boop.” Sarah booped his forehead.

He sighed and picked her up, taking her to the lab. He set her on a table.

*Stay here.

He then rooted around in the various chemicals.

“My phone… I … something… with my phone… I can’t remember.” 

*I’ll look through it in a minute... there should be something here.... ah, there is it.

He pulled out a syringe and mixed a couple chemicals before taking some into the needle and added a touch of magic to activate them before sticking her with it.

*This should do it, but it will take five minutes to fully take effect.

“I understand bonesy bones bones.” Sarah laughed at her own fake nickname as she relaxed on the table.  Gaster took out his phone and sent a text to Sans about the situation. 

Sans was sitting on the couch when the text came, he frowned. That was definitely worrying. It seemed the new Judge was going to have a time getting those monsters out of prison while also shedding light on the ugly truth.... That the humans were responsible for more bad and they were trying to cover it up... Yet AGAIN... 


	3. Chapter 3

“They spotted me so quickly…” Sarah muttered after a couple of minutes.

*They were alert for someone considering they had already stumbled upon Alphys and Undyne... chances are they knew someone likely would come looking.

“Maybe, but they had special headgear and everything. Here look.” Sarah showed the pictures of the prison inside with Alphys and Undyne looking desperate inside the cell and the number of guards outnumbering them 10 to 1. 

*Special forces. Means something deep.

He looked at the pictures. 

*Yeah... looks the corruption is definitely deep this time... I can get them out... but it will take at least an hour... 

“It is too dangerous for you Gaster. There was several magical barriers.” 

*You underestimate me. Even with barriers.

“I don’t underestimate you. I am just... worried for you. That is all.” 

*I was a Judge for a reason. I understand the concern, but I am a scientist. I know the ins and outs of magic as much as any monster or any soul possibly can. The barriers won’t stop me and tranquilizers aren’t effective against skeletons. I think I’ll be fine. My main concern is that they might be working for Cyd. That could complicate things very much, but from the pictures... it looks simplistic enough.

“I worry about that too. I kinda fucked up my first gig. At least I got the pictures.” 

*You haven’t been trained. You did more than likely most might have managed, I don’t consider that a failure, but you will need to learn a great deal before you’re fully ready. I’ll help teach you too, since our current Judge is... preoccupied.

“I will hold you to that. That means you have to come back to me in one piece.” Sarah said with a smirk.

*Yes it does. 

He chuckled.

*Send these pictures to Sans and update him on the situation, including the fact that I am acting on my own judgement.

“Yes, I am glad you got to me before they did. Oh shit the tranq has a tracking device I bet. I wondered how they got to me so quick.” Sarah glanced around for the device

*Probably, but down here even their best trackers should be null. Sad of a place to be in, this is probably safest for now until we get those trackers out of you. As for the other two... I’ll have to just nullify the trackers during the rescue.

“Here I thought the next I see you would be on our date. Fate likes to play weird things huh?” 

*That was the hope. Fate is a fickle mistress... so the saying goes.

“Be safe, I think… I will take a nap. The tranq. It still wiped me of my energy. I will send the text now. Pfffttt…” Sarah started to laugh at a funny thought she had as she began to text Sans.

“I would tell you what I am thinking but I am pretty sure you will think it is foolish.” 

*Depends on what that thought is.

Sarah: Sending you pictures of the prison it is locked up tighter than any magical prison or lock I ever seen. Several magical barriers, special guards that could spot me even in disguise and tracking devices. Gaster plans to break into prison and get Alphys and Undyne out.

Attached 12 photos.

The photos were of the guards, of the prison and of Alphys and Undyne. Alphys being held close to Undyne who was taking the defensive possition. 

“The thought is…” Sarah glanced back and forth nervously and then quickly kisses his cheek.

“I know it is superstitious and things like that don’t work in reality but a kiss for good luck. I would kiss on the teeth but I think it is too forward maybe.” He was surprised by the gesture.

*Well... um... thank you.

“I knew it that was stupid of me to do something like that. I mean we haven’t gone out and I am just… stalling you ain’t I? Okay, I think I need to stop watching movies and TV shows. Dammit… this is something Spot does so well and I lack the courage to stand by what I did.” Sarah was playing with her hands nervously as she flushed embarrassed at what she did. 

“I was being overly… foolish. I think I been around Spot too long thinking that if I did a gesture like that… that you might return the gesture or kiss me on the lips. I am diggin’ a deeper and deeper hole ain’t I? Just ignore me.” 

*Just a little, but I cannot fault you for trying. I will see you later.

With that he teleported.

“Yeah, trying…” Sarah felt more embarrassed as she wasn’t trying to embarrass herself and apparently the gesture didn’t mean too much to him. She sighed and laid on the table, it had been over a month since she last been here.  _ He probably remembers that moment and holds it to his soul as the moment I tried to be a stalker or something else. _

“I can’t help but wonder what it would have been like if I was more like … never mind.”

  
  


Gaster landed a few feet from the cell, that the picture had indicated Alphys was in.  The guards were immediately alerted as Alphys and Undyne rushed to the cell wall and got zapped. They were wearing some sort of collars.  Gaster knew they would be.

*Collars too.... We are not animals.... This is in violation of the treaty and there is only one course of action. 

“T-they released him G-gaster! T-they let him g-go for his tech.” 

*So, Sans was right. Just as well I had that lab cleaned out.

“T-they can s-see souls be c-careful.” They were already approaching him with their tasers.

*Seeing my soul will not save them. 

Seven hands had appeared even as he had spoken, each was a different color.

“Remember what the guy said. Throw the grenade.” The grenade sucked in magic as the grenade was tossed.

A different hand appeared this time. It was completely white and it caught the grenade. Crushing it like it was a toy, protecting the seven other hands.

*Tch. Your little toys won’t save you. 

The orange hand made a fist and flew after one guard, slamming into his chest with enough force to knock him over. Several of the guards started to run away.  Their escape was cut short by several blue bones that suddenly emerged from the ground.

*You have trespassed on the souls of the innocent and broken laws as old as this land that were forged between monster and human. The penalty for breaking the treaty is death.

“Please, don’t kill me!” Several plead as they didn’t want to be killed.

*If you valued your lives, you would have chosen better places to be. Everyone, since the moment they can say their first word, knows not to violate this one single treaty between our races.... Our kind.... Go to whatever afterlife you humans believe there is.

The red hand shot out blades at the various guards, the yellow shot bullets, the orange one smashed into things, the blue came in forms of bones that dealt critical damage to any who so much as twitched and the only hands that remained next to Gaster was the green, purple, cyan and white.

“G-get us out of h-here! Please!” Undyne was trying to remove the collars.

Once all the guards were down Gaster turned to the cells.

*Calm yourself Undyne.

“Tell yourself that. This stupid things are draining me of my magic.”  The white hand moved forward, past the cell bars and to Undyne.

*Hold still. This is extremely difficult to keep control of.

“Fine, I will not move.” Undyne didn’t move.


	4. Chapter 4

The white hand seemed to glitch a little and turned a very odd shade of green then, when it touched the collar, the thing simply fell to pieces, like it had been touched by dry ice and then hit with a sledge hammer. The hand was quickly pulled back and sent to do the same for Alphys before it vanished altogether; the strain on using that was clear though, as he seemed to need to catch his breath a moment.

“Thank god… that thing was driving me nuts.” 

“Is S-sarah okay? S-she was here.” 

*She was able to get a message to me, it’s because of her I knew how to get to you. About the magic barriers and the guards. The collars... 

The intercoms and televisions switched on like on cue.

“Ahhh brother. Doesn’t it feel nice to get your hands dirty again?” 

*Cyd.... You cynical worm.... You did this on purpose.... 

“I didn’t have to do much. Like right now televisions are going to broadcast that little show you put on. Oh how they will laugh and laugh.” 

*Show? What show, you’re the one who makes a spectacle of everything... of everyone. Like all living things are some puppet for your sick amusement! 

“It is not my fault that you played with my toys. I don’t like it when others take my toys out of their containers.” 

*Souls are not toys. You’re just jealous that you couldn’t have what I gained. That you were shunned for your madness once your real nature came to light... oh how you always said you thought I was the one mother and father doted on just because I chose to take the high ground.... Right before you murdered them.

“Is that so? It is true… that was beautiful how they dusted. The only gift they truly gave me.” 

* Tch. You really shouldn’t play around. After all... unlike you... I have a friend who isn’t so unused to dealing with your kind.... In fact, I will have to remember to thank her later for that little ‘trick’ she taught me. To get past all of your toys, regardless of what you throw at me.

“Do you remember the game we use to do? The dummies we would cut up and put back together to see how things work?” 

*Those were dolls, not living creatures! 

“Oops. I keep forgetting that.” 

*You’d forget you were insane if it suited your purposes... or even your own name.

“I best leave. Give my regards to Julia. Sarah might need a little medical attention. Goodbye.” 

*Not in this life.

Gaster turned his attention from the set to find the access panel, it took him only a couple of minutes to crack the code and set the two free. 

*Were you hit with the darts?

“I w-was. I w-will check where t-the source came from.” 

*Never mind that, we’ll just go straight to the lab where Sarah is, there’s still enough down there for the purposes I’m thinking of... I’ll need the boost anyway.

“W-what did he m-mean Sarah will need m-medical attention?” 

*She was hit the with the tranq. darts, same as you. Though I imagine there’s more to some of those darts than simply that or she’d have been not just woozy.... She thinks that there are tracers in them... among other things and that doesn’t surprise me. Let’s get going... before he can regroup his thoughts. We’ll have to track him down again... and with Napstablook’s help, and Mettaton’s likely.... We’ll also get the news out of how the human government has just fucked over the entire city.

“I s-should be able to r-redirect the T-TV signal.” 

*Nevermind that Alphys. There are more immediate concerns. 

He teleported the three of them back to the labs while texting Sans the news.  Sarah had chills and wasn’t sure why as she broke out in a fever. While Frisk and Sans watched the news on the TV showing Gaster killing humans.

“Fuck FUCK …” Frisk says as she watched this not being able to control her emotions that moment.

“huh... interesting dad...” Sans mutters and shot off what Gaster had sent to him to Mettaton.... It took an hour before the news broadcast changed.... 

“It is game over. I tried so hard so that our family wouldn’t have to live in exile and now… everyone will kill monsters in retaliation.” 

“this isn’t over yet.”

“Sans, we need to take Julia to the safe house.” 

“there’s no point in running.” 

“I am so scared.” Frisk leaned up against Sans.

“we’re probably gonna need some outside help on this....” 

“Like who? Are you talking about some monster I don’t know about?” 

“i don’t know exactly.... Dad only mentioned her one time... it was years ago...” 

“Okay, look do whatever you have to. I am willing to do my part.” 

“sit tight, i’ll talk to dad about this... because getting a hold of this one is... weird. to put it mildly.”

“If it involves sacrifices I am willing to make it to keep Julia and my family safe.” 

“not  _ that _ kinda weird... you’ll see what i mean soon enough.” 

Sans: this is the worst. dad. we need outside help. there’s no other way to fix something this bad... Frisk can’t reset while she has the kid or it could screw a whole mess of things... not to mention blink both kids out of existence... 

Gaster: I’m well aware of that son. I will... attempt to get the help we need... but there is no guarantee.

Sans: what other choice do we have? humans are going to be out for blood just because you did what was right and that sicko twisted it.

Gaster: I’m having troubles here in the labs... Sarah was ... poisoned for a lack of a better word and Undyne and Alphys might be here but they aren’t fairing much better. I’m not sure what was in those darts and frankly it’s causing them issues. You will have to do it.

“I can’t believe this day. Earlier today was so nice…” 

Sans: please tell me you’re kidding...

Gaster: No. 

Frisk read the texts and looks at Sans.

“Get mom and Papyrus there. They are both good at medical.” 

“i think he’s having issues due to a lack of supplies, nothing else and i’m not sending tori down there at a time like this or even paps... after that show... they wouldn’t make it out the door... no monster would. they’d be torn to shreds by those out for revenge without realizing it’s not a revenge they have a right to take... “ 

“I should load. I need to load Sans.” 

“no. at this point it’s too dangerous for you to even attempt to access your magic.” Sans sighs.

“looks like you’re going to see if this summon works first hand. first, we’re going to need a couple of things.”

“Sans, if this fails and I do use my load. I want you to know I love you. I will always love you.” 

“i know you do sweetheart... but right now, with your magic being redirected... attempting to use it could be... well, i don’t know what would happen and frankly i’m not sure i wanna find out. because there’s no guarantee as to where you’d end up... provided any of us at all survived your attempt.” 

“I know. I might not exist afterwards.” Frisk cupped his face and nodded.

“that would be one of the more worse ones, but not the worst... worst case... we’d all end up goin’ poof... anyway. let’s give this a shot.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I won’t try it unless hell breaks over.” Frisk kissed him briefly and held his hand tightly.  Sans returned the kiss and then led her around the house as he gathered various items. It was definitely not exactly what one would think when making any sort of summon: a watch, a digital clock that was set an hour ahead of the watch, a third clock that was set an hour behind, a bottle of ink, and a single gold coin.

“You got a weird collection there Sans.” 

“i told you, summoning her was weird.” He set the clocks in a circle, the bottle of ink was in the middle on top of the coin. He then fished out a butter knife from a drawer in the kitchen and dipped it into the ink then dropped bits of ink on each of the clocks in reverse order of placement, starting with the one that was an hour ahead and ending on the one that had the current time.

Alphys, meanwhile, was drawing her own blood and examining in her blood under the microscope.

“It’s n-not the worst it is a d-delay tactic. H-he put a flu like v-virus into the tranq. Sarah y-you will probably suffer it t-the worst being a mammal but we s-should recover soon.” 

“Hurray… for non mammals.” Sarah said panting as she was sweating heavily.

*It could be worse. I don’t have anything here to treat it though... only the symptoms at best with what little is here. Let us hope my son is having better luck with that friend.

“I think you shouldn’t say that line. Could be worse… is not usually accompanied by ‘oh we are all good.’ ”

*You watch too much TV. 

“I do. I enjoy watching the good guy win and the hero kisses the…” 

*Which is fine, but they play up those things for the sake of entertainment. You will... at worst, feel ill for seven days before it runs its course. That is the worst you will get. Nothing worse than any other common cold normally... if worse by its symptoms.

“Noo… this sucks, so bad. I know you probably didn’t look forward to the date but I was. Frisk helped me pick a dress and everything.” 

*You will still live. We’ll take a rain check on the date... thanks to Cyd it’s not even safe to venture outside for monsters likely. I imagine many are stuck somewhere... work... home... school... 

“Y-you were going out w-with him? I thought y-you were into Spot? W-when did that c-change?” 

*Alphys. Stop asking so many questions that are irrelevant to our current situation.

“S-sorry, there isn’t m-much we can do and I am j-just nervous.” 

*When are you not? Why don’t you see what you can find that might help make Sarah feel more comfortable?

“S-sure I will t-try.” Alphys scampered off as Undyne tried to think how to communicate with all the royal army.

*Undyne, how are you holding up? 

“T-trying *coughs* to think of a way to get a hold of the rest of the army. T-this can turn ugly and I need to contain the excitement down.” 

*Fortunately there is no need for that. While I was talking with Sans I sent out an old code signal along the undernet’s line. Every monster, whether they are of the army or not, will know it means that they need to stay put and not venture from safety.

“Good. I am also working on making a primitive soup for Sarah. Hopefully that will ease her stomach.” It was primitive all right as it was made with water, bugs and mushrooms.

*Just don’t burn it, that will definitely not help.

“G-gaster go. They need you up there.” Sarah muttered.

*No... it’s very dangerous. Even with all my tricks and power... i can’t simply flit about. My magic reserves are running low as it is... I haven’t been able to find a booster that I thought I left here.

“Take mine. I can’t do much anyway.” Sarah coughed a little. 

*No... best to save it for an emergency. For now... Sans is handling things. He knows what he needs to do.

“This IS an emergency. I am doing my part. Please. Let me help.” 

*I mean a more immediate one... like if a horde of humans comes knocking. That would warrant it.

“In my shape… I don’t stand a chance either way.” 

*No, but I would protect you three... What I mean is save it for that sort of situation. That would be most dire and more likely a better time to make use of it where as since the situation is not that dire I can regain the reserves by resting.

“You know the position I am planning to take. It is a job with sacrifice. I know you can do more for them.” 

*Yes, I know, but it also means you sometimes must stop and think ahead. Not just for the moment. Things are not critical... but they are critical enough for her.

“I am. I just… owie... stupid stomach pains. I just want to help.”

*I know you want to help, but you need to trust that I and Sans know what we are up to.

“I do. I trust you. I trust you a lot. I know though that your sons are up there, too. I just want you to be happy and safe.” 

  
  
  


Sans set the knife in the kitchen sink.

“welp, i can say that’s probably one of the strangest things i’ve ever done.” 

“T-that was bizarre.” Frisk admitted. 

“and it’s about to get stranger....” He pointed at the clocks now. The one that had been an hour ahead was suddenly moving forward at a more rapid pace, the one behind was doing the same, only in reverse.

“When is things normal?” She hid a little as she watched unsure what to expect. When the clocks all hit twelve they came to a dead stop. All except the one keeping current time. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

“Well that was fun. Now what?” 

“Mom!” 

“i think that answered our question.” 

“Mom? What? What is going on?” Frisk was unsure what the heck was going on.

“time to go see.” Sans headed over to Julia’s room to see what in the world was going on. Gregory pushed Julia behind him and was standing defensively against the figure. 

“BACK OFF WHO EVER YOU ARE!” Gregory snarled at. 

“be still, wolf.” The voice was rather young, oddly.

“Oh I should be still? I don’t know who you are and you are demanding me to be still?” Gregory refused to let Julia from behind him.

“don’t make trouble where there is none. you have trouble enough.” When Frisk and Sans got to the room, they saw what had startled the two. It looked like a young skeleton, though it was strange to see a skeleton with green eye lights, this one was barely older than Julia herself from the looks of it. Her clothes matched her eyes in shade. Though she wore a green tunic and a skirt, a bright blue bandanna was wrapped around her waist and her socks were the color of the rainbow while her choice of shoes seemed to be some black flats.

“She looks like a good soul though Fluffy. She doesn’t seem mean.” 

“Don’t trust them. I swore I wouldn’t let a soul touch you and I am keeping to it.”

“i’m not here for the child.” 

“calm down g. she isn’t here to hurt anyone. she’s here to help.”

“Isn’t she a little young?” Frisk asked to Sans not sure what to make of it.

“depends, do you expect all those outside to be simply your age or older?” 

“She is very strong! Her soul is vibrant and so pretty.” Julia replied with a smile.

“thank you julia. your soul is very pretty as well.”

“I still don’t like this. I think you should leave now before I do something we will both regret.”


	6. Chapter 6

“relax will you g? i summoned her here. anyway, why don’t we go talk in the living room?” 

“alright.”

“See you later Mika!” Julia replied. 

“see you later julia.” Was the immediate response as she followed Sans out of the room.

“Wait how does she know your name?” Frisk asked as she didn’t get introduced to this monster or anything.

“julia can read souls and knows the name of a soul comes with reading them.” Mika replies.

“i guess you were not taught that.”

“Let me put it this way… dad kept me in the dark of a lot of things.” Frisk explained as briefly as possible.

“so i read.” Mika replies.

“there’s a lot to know, but dad thought it was a good idea to get your help, the humans are out for blood thanks to a certain monster who’s as batty as a cave of bats.”

“hmmm. yes that is a problem, and i can see why you couldn’t just reload. dangerous stuff that.”

“How dangerous are we speaking?” Frisk asked not sure how bad it could be.

“nightmare inducing.” 

“Okay, so I won’t use my load then. Do you have like a special soul or something? I think if we can go back a couple of days before we brought the guy to prison we should be good right?” 

“leave the time travel to me this time... the best course of action here is to change history. i’m going to go back and erase the problem.” 

Down in the labs the doors were slammed in by several guards, wearing special gear. Undyne grabbed Alphys and moved to get them to a safe place while Sarah and Gaster have a moment.

“Gaster, you have to take my magic. You have your sons to think of. At this point we both might not make it. You can even crush my soul if you have to… to get the exp and and magic faster.” Gaster shook his head.

*I am not doing that! That’s a last ditch effort and for now... i still have other options.

“This is kinda a last ditch moment.” She was trying to hide behind him as they used there tranq guns.  Gaster pulled out a small remote.

*Not yet it’s not.

As soon as he hit the button the guards dropped from being electrocuted before they could even pull the trigger on their guns.

*Not fatal, but effective. They won’t be moving any time soon.

He picked her up and moved her from the room, heading deeper into the labs.

“I-... thank you.” 

*Your life is crucial. More than you realize. You are not a pawn to simply be tossed aside. 

“I don’t see myself a pawn but- if I had to give up my soul it would be for a worthy cause.” 

*I don’t think today will have such a cause. You are a vital necessity, whether or not you know it. You need to be alive.

“What do you mean?”

*Not just any monster can be a Judge and if you perish then my son will have to look all over again... and until then, monsterkind would be very much vulnerable. We CANNOT not have a Judge. 

Sarah rolled her eyes as she thought he might say something romantic but of course he wouldn’t. 

*Don’t roll your eyes at me, I’m being serious here. There is more to this position than you are currently aware of, but I do not have time to explain it.

“I know. I just- never mind it is fine. I am just being me it is fine.” She knew that Gaster wouldn’t bother with the emotional stuff as it didn’t pertain to that moment. If it involved something that affected him directly then maybe… but otherwise this was all she was going to get. He understood more than she thought, he knew she was still emotionally attached to him and that was why she’d made that ridiculous offer... or rather... she had let her heart rule her head and had spoke out of that rather than rationality. He understood too well the dangers of that... he’d already made a fool of himself once in such regard and he wasn’t going to let her make a bigger fool of herself for the same reasons.

“I w- I…” She just wanted him to open up to her. Just a little. She exposed herself to him. Why couldn’t he do the same for her?

“That room over there seems safe.” 

*I wouldn’t count on it. It’s a dummy room... there’s several of those around here... that one, we discovered some days ago... will get you gassed. If we’re lucky those idiotic humans will bumble into it... nerve toxins are very bad for those with lungs. 

“I will … listen to hear any humans then.” She felt so useless as she was being carried.

After a moment of walking he spoke softly.

*It is not that I do not appreciate what you thought was right... but you should not let your emotions rule you so. They make a fool of all of us if we do not keep them in check.

“I am not perfect. I would rather dust knowing that you got to see your kids again then the prospect of me getting both of us dusted.” 

*No one is perfect and if anyone need see the next day between us it’s you. Sans would understand this.

“Because I am the next Judge. Yeah, I understand.” She felt that her friendship with him was just a sham now. It was a cover to just be a teacher.

*Among other reasons as well. That is not the only reason, just the most obvious one.

“Yeah, well no one is dead so you were right.” She tried to eye around the area for some supplies as every so often screams are heard in various rooms. 

*My twin was rather sadistic in the making of this lab... 

“Yes, yes he was. I don’t like this place at all. Gaster, be honest. I guess this is a bad time to ask this. I will wait. I mean-” Sarah heard a scream closer to her and it made her wince. 

*Seems they’re getting closer.... 

“If this is it. I will just say it. I am still glad I met you and I am still glad I fell in love with you no matter how you feel about me. I care so much about you even though it breaks my heart you don’t feel the same.” 

*I don’t know about all that, but I do not regret meeting you.

“Will you give me one kiss?” 

  
“i will see that things are fixed. i have tarried long enough.” A portal of swirling colors appeared behind her with a green tint along the edges.

“only you two have enough to remember... no one else likely will.” She stepped back and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

5 days ago.... 

“The prisoner will be transferred to the human prison.” Sarah explained to Undyne. That didn’t seem like a good idea... but who were they to object as long as Cyd was under magic suppressors strong enough to take down an army?

“Alphys is making a special room so I trust it will be good.” Sarah smiled at her new friend trusting her. 

“excuse me ladies...” 

“Uh… are you related to Sans?” Undyne asked as she looked at the skeleton.

“heh... i guess you could say that. i am looking for doctor Alphys... might you know where i can find her?” 

“I a-am right h-here. I am w-working on the b-blue prints of a p-project I am helping S-sarah with. H-how can I h-help you?” 

“ah... can we speak in private please? i’m afraid this is a sort of situation that requires... well, royal level secrecy.” 

“O-okay.” Alphys followed her out leaving Undyne and Sarah giving a look like ‘what are we chopped liver?’. 

“Excuse me but we are all royal level here.” Sarah explained.

“you’re recent, and not likely to believe me... and the captain there is even less likely. it hinges on a theory that only a handful even know exists.” 

“Fine. If you hurt her I swear every bone in your body will be dusted.” Undyne threatens.

“fair enough... you’re mates after all.” 

“W-what no w-we are not.” 

“We … are … kinda going to be… soon though.” Undyne flushed.

“the wedding is soon enough to be counted as far as someone like me is concerned.” Alphys followed deeply flushed, wandering what was going on.

“W-what is wrong? W-who are y-you?” 

“my name is mika... i’m a time guardian... or rather, you’re likely more familiar with my position under doctor Gaster’s project known only as “slip stream” a highly secretive project that was done in his youth and never saw the light of day. publicly, it was deemed to dangerous a project due to the so-called chemicals that were supposed to be needed for its success and the immoral use of a monster soul... in reality... it was dangerous on a completely different level... but quite successful. confirming, in one simple moment... both the theory of time travel and inter-dimensional travel.” 

‘W-what… O-okay… so u-ummm… w-why did you t-travel back in t-time? If I have to b-believe this… w-wow… information o-overload. A-alright. W-what happened?” 

“in five days the humans will betray monsterkind in exchange for the advanced technology cyd built. my job is to eliminate him before this takes place. to do so, however, i need your help.” 

“T-those… S-sarah has been w-working so hard to make this d-deal.” 

“the deal Sarah makes is not at jeopardy. what is at stake is the future of monsterkind. cyd edited a video of a rescue mission Gaster did on his own... causing the humans to have a bloodlust against all monsterkind, unaware it had been doctored to promote their hatred for all monsters.”

“I u-understand. O-okay. I t-told Sans we s-should dust him right away.” Alphys had his information so that is all she wanted.

“the two Judges are not in a position to do so though without the humans realizing what has been done; however... should cyd perish for unknown reasons and causes in a cell that is supposed to only hold him and with both Sans and Sarah no where near... or any other monster, then the humans cannot blame monsterkind for his death and it will simply be ruled an accident.” 

“I w-will s-sabotage the cell.” 

“no, don’t sabotage it... instead, what i need you to do is add some extra features that the humans won’t notice... after all... what do they know of magic?” 

“L-like what?” 

“dna access via magic imprint. basically... you’re going to make the cell be impossible to be opened by anyone except me. and in doing so, will ensure that he cannot escape his fate.”

“W-will do. F-follow me. T-this will only t-take a moment.” She nods and follows Alphys.

History was changed by a simple act. Everything else followed the normal path except on the birthday with Frisk and Sans already knowing about the adoption even though they were still happy they couldn’t replay the same emotional expressions that they did. 

Sans was fairly good at acting similar... just not perfect at it. Frisk didn’t cry but she smiled and hugged Sans and with that it changed Sarah from being on cloud nine to not really feeling so confident. It was a small price to pay, however, in the larger scheme of things. Everything else continued to play out as it had before on that day.... but of course there was no bad news to be had... just the odd news that humans had found a pile of dust and no trace of magic or what had actually happened to the monster inside.  Sarah felt that she should just call the date off that he must have accepted it out of pity. She didn’t even have the guts to do anything.

While Sarah was having second thoughts, there was a knock on the front door... or rather... a series of knocks, a musical parody really that had been popularized by humans.

“I will get it.” Sarah said getting the door. 

“Who is it?” She asked the person behind the door.

“oh, hello. um... i am looking for Sans.” 

“Hey, relative of Sans.” Sarah said still feeling like she missed out on something.

“SANS! IT IS FOR YOU!” 

“ah... sorry, i didn’t tell you earlier, my name is mika.” 

“IT IS MIKA!” Sans came out of the kitchen while Mika was rubbing one side of her skull... that was loud. Sarah left the room and went into the kitchen feeling that she had no reason to be there. Since the day of the party she didn’t get that feeling of getting that gratification she sought.

“you sure picked a loud one didn’t you?” Sans shrugged a little.

“she fits the bill. mission accomplished i take it.” 

“yup. perhaps next time will be a social call hmm?”

“heh... whatever you say your highness.” 

“cute. but i wouldn’t go spreading that around. others might get the wrong idea. besides, i get enough of that back home.” 

“not a fan of the title eh?” 

“don’t even get me started.” 

“Dad, oh hi Mika! I dreamt of you before. You came into my room.” Julia replied hugging the side of her father. 

“hello julia. i wouldn’t repeat that dream to too many. they might not like that idea.” She smiled at the child.


	8. Chapter 8

“Dad says it is de ja… Jedi power thing.” 

“de ja vu. it happens when we believe we have done something before. sometimes... we have. but we do not remember it, because something was changed.” Sans gave her a look that said ‘really?’ 

“Ahh… I don’t get it.” Julia said shrugging.

“you will when you’re older... if you remember.” 

“leaving already?” Mika nods.

“i have my own family to protect. my own little angel is not much older.” 

“See you later. Maybe we can play together later!” 

“i think i would like that... and maybe then you can meet my daughter.” Mika waved to the two and headed off a ways to the side of the house before she was gone through a portal.

“COOL I WANT TO DO THAT!” Julia said in astonishment.

“heh... i dunno... i can’t actually teach you that one hun. i can’t do it myself.” 

“Bummer. I think it would be cool.” 

“yeah, but from what i know... that kinda thing is dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing. maybe she can teach you some time. when you’re older.” Sans closed the door and followed his daughter back to her room to spend some time playing with her.

Sarah played with her phone and hasn’t had the courage to text back Gaster to even ask when they should meet up for the date. She hated herself for the lack of courage. Frisk was waiting for Sarah to ask her to go clothes shopping but it has yet to happen like it did the last time around. It made her a little nervous. 

“Whatcha doing there SARAH?” Spot asked, noticing her looking at her phone.

“Nothing. Is what.” 

Gaster: Is it just me... or do you have a sense of deja vu?

Sarah stared at the phone not sure how to reply. 

Gaster: Maybe it is just me. Anyway... I forgot that I didn’t tell you where or when we were meeting. Three days from now at 11a at Muffet’s.

Sarah: ok sounds good. 

Sarah truly lacked the confidence to be very flirtatious and Spot just smirked.

Gaster: See you there then.... 

Sarah: yah..

_ No he isn’t looking forward to this. He doesn’t want to be there.  _

Gaster: And tell Spot to stop smirking like she won some sort of prize... 

“See he knows me. That is how you know that we are truly meant to be.” 

Gaster: I have no idea why I said that... It just seemed appropriate.

Sarah: Oh I won! Sarah just handed me her phone. Saying something like I win.

Gaster: -_- 

Sarah: Who knew all I had to say was you know me so well that would break that little spirit of hers.

Gaster: I don’t know you at all.

Sarah: You knew I was smirking.

Gaster: It seemed like something you would do... given yesterday’s fiasco.

Sarah: She didn’t put up much of a fight. I could of easily beat her.

Gaster: I meant with Jero.

Sarah: Whatever. You get to speak sweet nothings to me.

Gaster: Give her back her phone.

He was not doing this. She wanted to play games but he did not.

Sarah: Are you sure you want to deal with this mess?

Attached 1 photo 

Sarah crying 

Gaster: It’s the one to give me the least bit of a headache at the moment... so yes.

Sarah: Jeez… fine.

Sarah: Shit… I didn’t want you to see me cry. 

Gaster: That makes you the better monster. It’s alright to cry. There’s no shame in it.

Sarah: Yeah, well, I wish I had her fearlessness. 

Gaster: I’d rather you didn’t. That coupled with your normal emotions... well, I do not think it would be a very good mix.

Sarah: I agree to a point. It is what you do in the moment if you can be that what is necessary that is the deciding factor.

Gaster: Correct, quite the insight. I’m impressed.

Sarah: This… sounds too familiar. Except you didn’t compliment me. 

Gaster: Hmmm, that’s odd. I cannot ever recall us having such a discussion before.

Sarah: It doesn’t matter. Be honest with me. You are just going on this date with me because… you want it to come to an end. 

Gaster: You were the one who asked for closure.

Sarah: If I said I didn’t?

Gaster: Then we’re about where we left off before aren’t we? 

Sarah: What is that?

Gaster: ... I have no idea... That did not make sense to me either. I do not know why I said that. This feeling of deja vu must be messing with me.

Sarah: I had that feeling since the party. Sans and Frisk… it was like they knew about the adoption. They weren’t excited.

Gaster: I wouldn’t be surprised that Sans knew, after all he did tell me he helped you with the papers due to the paralysis effect of the surgery... but... I do not know about Frisk. That I cannot explain... as far as I know she isn’t using her magic.

Sarah: I am pathetic I need to find some kind of reinforcement of my stupid ego. 

Gaster: It’s not uncommon to need some reinforcement, but perhaps you are simply looking in the wrong places for it.

Sarah: Try having a roommate that reminds you that how pathetic you are and come back to me.

Gaster: I had colleagues for that for years... why would I need a roommate for that? I lived alone for a reason.

Sarah: You know it wouldn’t hurt to be sympathetic once in a while.

Gaster: I’m afraid I do not do well in such manners, if you need sympathy I believe you’re asking the wrong monster.

Sarah: Yeah, I know. 

That really reminded her of something but she couldn’t place it. It was like a memory but it wasn’t. It wasn’t real. It was something that was just out of reach too of comprehension.

Sarah: I will talk to you in a couple of days. I think I will … ask Frisk to help me go clothes shopping. Don’t worry I won’t get the color of your magic. I don’t know why I thought you needed to know that. Good night Gaster. 

Gaster: Me either. G’night.

Sarah felt nervous about her date and she asked Frisk for advise who basically said be herself but she couldn’t help but be nervous. Frisk and her went shopping like before and she helped her pick a pretty sundress that was a light purple with flowers decals throughout the dress. It was a modest dress. She made sure that Frisk had the dress in her room until the date just in case Spot might be tempted to destroy or tamper with it. She put on a little makeup and because both Frisk and Sarah didn’t trust Spot to not misbehave Sarah had a spare dress that she would take along just in case that was the same kind but it was in pink. 

Sarah arrived at the coffee 30 minutes before the date. She had mixed feelings about this. Gaster arrived a couple of minutes before the date was to begin, he was dressed in a dark gray polo and slacks.

“Good morning Gaster. You look nice.” She had a frappe in front of her as she already ordered something to drink. Sarah wrapped her hands around the drink nervously as she sat at the table. It was a pretty laid back place but she felt a little out of place nevertheless. She felt as if this was pointless as if it was a task that she didn’t even have a chance to succeed as the other already decided before she was truly able to prove herself. Maybe that is why she felt so out of place.

*Good morning, thank you. You do as well.

“I got myself a drink. I will wait for you as you order yours.” She can still be pleasant as she felt there was something nagging at the back of her skull. Sarah held her chocolate chip frappe to who that she had already ordered hers. She could feel her heart race as if something was making her nervous. He felt very odd, but he wasn’t sure why exactly. When the waiter came over he ordered a black coffee.

“I am having… odd moments lately.” Sarah admitted.

*So... it isn’t just me then.

“No, it isn’t you. I can’t place it but… something happened. That would be crazy though. Nothing happened.” Sarah still couldn’t help but feel a flush creep up her cheeks as she tried to recall what exactly happened. 

*That’s just it though... something should have happened... but hasn’t... At least, that is the feeling I get.

“I know. It is causing me such twisted emotions. Sadness and happiness at the same time. I don’t know what in the world why I would feel that way.” 

*I don’t either... and trying to talk to Sans about it as of late has made me suspicious... he’s avoided the topic. 

“The thing that triggered something for me was when I thought to myself he can’t show emotions he doesn’t do that. It reminded me of something.” 

*Normally, no. I don’t. What did it remind you of? 

“It will sound silly.” 

*Try me.

“It reminds me of a dream. It seemed so real but it was just a momentary flash. It can’t be though.” 

*A dream..... Maybe... that might be the key to something. What did you see?

“It was by no means a good dream. It was just like they were flashes of moments. It involved us in the lab I think. You held me. Then there was the flash when I rolled my eyes at the emotions though. There is one more… but... it is all a dream right?”

*I don’t know... the only time we were in the labs was when I took you and Spot from it... but if you were there again.... 

He trailed off a moment before he spoke up again.

*Hmmm, this is inconclusive... but I have a theory... and not one I can discuss in public.

“It is a dream Gaster. It can’t be real.” Her face got a bright red with a flush.


	9. Chapter 9

*You’d be surprised what can be real.

“If it is real… no it can’t be.” 

*And why not?

“I-if it is r-real. Then the o-other dream h-has to be true. It can’t be.” 

*Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere.

“Alright. Where should we go?” 

*The park, an ideal place for a stroll and a talk without being eavesdropped on so easily.

“That does sound nice.” Sarah got up from her seat and picked up her drink. He picked up his own drink as well. She sipped her drink, trying not to flush too much.

It was only when they got to the park itself, which had the sound of voices and distant yelling and laughter of children that Gaster actually spoke again.

*You followed my research closely... from what I remember you saying... then perhaps you are, if only vaguely, familiar with a project I did early on. Project Slip Stream.

“I thought there was something there. I tried to recreate the project on a smaller scale but it was a no go. At least according to my notes.” 

*Which was what was supposed to happen. All information regarding the details of that was falsified. The project deemed a failure.... The truth is. It was not.

“Wait? I thought time traveling…” She leaned in muttering at this point. 

“Was for only for red souls.” 

*Under the correct circumstances it is as possible as inter-dimensional travel.

“So you are saying these de ja vu and dreams… are real?” 

*Were real. The result of my experiment wasn’t an actual trip in time... however... it came in the form of a skeleton. Who did not seem too happy to be there. I opened a gateway... and before anyone could go inside... she came out.

“Ok…” Sarah backed up trying to take in all the information and trying to stay calm and cool.

*According to her, tampering with time was something that wasn’t meant to be in the hands of those who did not naturally possess the ability. That attempting to control it would lead to anarchy. This, of course, was a little hard to believe at first... Especially considering how young she was.

“I just... I can’t believe it. I mean I do but I … it is a lot of information. Are we breaking some kind of rule just by discussing it?” 

*I understand and considering your future position... not really. She told me that the project needed to be eliminated, that her presence be kept a highly guarded secret. It didn’t take much from her to realize why.

“Yeah, I can understand that. Did she stay here or go back to whatever time she came from?”

*No, she went back. Saying that she should not interfere unless it was necessary... and then she told me, just before she left, that if a situation was ever dire enough.... She could be summoned.

“Maybe if I tell you all I “remember” maybe we can fill in the blanks. I think though my brain might have added things though… I can’t see… anyways how does that sound?” 

*It’s a place to start I suppose. Though I wonder, why do you wish to know?

“I will be honest because it is the part that drives my brain crazy every time. It is like everything stopped there. Something bad happened and I … and I … 

*If everything stops at a point in time of those dreams or memories, whatever you wish to call them, my theory there would be that would be the point where everything changed. Where the effect of time stopped and that timeline was eradicated.

“I guess that is true.” Sarah wasn’t sure he didn’t even want to hear it. 

*I would not put it past that particular notion. 

In truth, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what had gone so horribly wrong that could possibly warrant summoning a guardian.... And one with the command over time itself no less.

“I am sure that Sans had a good reason.” Sarah let it go, it was bugging her if the kiss was real or not. Did she dream it? She had to. He wouldn’t kiss her other than the request she made. If he remembers he didn’t want to recall such a moment or that he doesn’t want to. She was trying to be in the moment but it is hard to when all she can think of is her confession and that kiss. 

“It doesn’t matter. I guess it worked out for the better.” 

*Hmmm, I supposed that depends on one’s point of view... what really would be worse and what is the better? I have no details of that time myself to draw conclusions on. Only a feeling.

“W-what feeling?” 

*First the feeling that I was doing something I’d already done... like the text message, the moment I touched my phone I felt like I’d already done that before... then, today... a feeling that something that clearly didn’t happen... should happen.

“Yeah the text message seemed too familiar and I… I… told you something in the last… I don’t know what I should call it and it was about my feelings… and I made a request and you did it.” It was very vague but she flushed just the same.

*Hmmmmm. Aside from the notion of something happening... I do not recollect anything of a request from the text message aside from the date itself.

“I-it wasn’t in t-the text message.” 

*Then it was an in-person request?

Sarah took a deep breath and turned to face him looking at him.

“We were on the run kinda. It wasn’t super clear. I was being carried by you. All I knew was it was over and we were going to be dusted. I told you… that I love you and I do. I really do. That I was glad I met you.” Sarah smiled as she flushed. 

*I think I can see where this went. In such a scenario, there would be no point in not fulfilling a final request.

“We kissed. I asked for a kiss. I don’t know if you would do it without the request but… it was still nice.” He was hardly surprised. Her face felt like it was on fire as bad as her flush was.

“I don’t think you would just randomly kiss me though. You don’t have those feelings like I do for you. You were just fulfilling last request.” 

*Unfortunately that was likely the case.

She could feel her heart break as she nodded. Sarah glanced away.

*I am not given to emotion like most... I have mentioned as much before. I am not the easiest of monsters to be around.

“You are not a robot either. Even Mettaton seems more … human sometimes.” 

*True, but even with a robotic body he seems to have more emotional range.

“I am just not Spot.” Sarah said plainly. He sighs a little.

*I would be lying if I did not say things with that one are... as complicated as building a nuclear bomb.

“I guess. I will never truly know though.” Sarah would never truly get, that where he opened his heart to her, as she looked like Spot. As much as he complained and moaned about Spot he constantly mentioned her. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you know what has to be done yet? Let me give it a try. Something about being the Judge. Ding. We have a winner. I wanted you to at least try to have a open mind on this date but you never did.” 

*An open mind about what? You set the parameters, remember? I simply agreed to come.

“I said that because you are obsessed with Spot. I thought in a million years that you wouldn’t even kiss me, would be like winning the lottery.” 

*I am not obsessed with her.

“Oh yes you are. Spot … Spot ... Spot… her Gaster Gaster Gaster.”

*Obsession would include trying to be around her a lot... I am trying to do the opposite if you hadn’t noticed.

“Then I get hit by the backlash from that. I feel like I am being judged.” 

*You could always leave the household. I doubt it is an overstatement to say that while I am not obsessed with her the reverse is very well likely true.

“Go where? Go home? I … I don’t know if I can stand to be alone in a home anymore. I like to at least talk to someone.” 

*It was only a suggestion, but being around someone who seems to constantly judge you is no better then drowning in your own sorrows.

“You are right. You are always right.” 

*Not always.

“95% does that make it better?” 

*Less than that by far and it’s not about making things better, but I think it isn’t right either to put me on some pedestal like I’m some sort of god either.

“I don’t. I don’t know why you think I have you as a god in my head. I will admit I like you a lot but I don’t think you are perfect by no means.” 

*Very near, after all, you did fall into infatuation through a simple series of books.

“I recall that crushes are not evil. I didn’t stalk you.” 

*I never said they were or that you did. My point being that such things only paint a very tiny portion of what life is like for those who are the object of being idolized for one reason or another and that is why one shouldn’t pursue one based solely on that.

“Fine let me fill in the stuff that you have on the negative side. Since you think I am so blinded by the light. You don’t like to talk about emotions EVER. You rather hide than deal with others. You feel you are smarter than others and tend to rub it into other people’s faces that you are just so normal but you are not because you are SO much smarter. Emotions are awful to you. You think the only way to even begin to feel for someone is if they filled out a form and clarified ALL that they need to be in a relationship with you.” 

*Let me clarify this, because apparently you believe erroneously about it. It is not that I do not like emotions or talking about them, it is simply I do not wish to talk about something that I neither feel nor even understand. It is as simple as that. 

“No, that my friend is a cop out.” 

*Take it as you will then. I cannot hope to convince you of the truth anymore than I could convince anyone else. 

“See exactly my point. You are so smart that you can just out talk me because I cannot comprehend you… Oh la de da… you know you never asked me about my family.” 

*It is NOT about being smart! It’s about me telling the truth and no one fucking believing me! Everyone thinks I should FEEL the way they do... that I should have SOME sort of emotion just because they feel that way or seem to be capable of it when I am not. 

“I NEVER said that. I know you have to feel stuff because you ARE A FUCKING LIVING BEING!” 

*You JUST did! In so many words! You tell me that my lack of feeling is a cop out! That is the same as calling me a liar on what I do or do not feel! I might be a living being but I am NOT A FEELING ONE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I do not get why this is so difficult for everyone to get! 

“BECAUSE YOU CLOSE EVERYONE OUT!” Sarah just wanted to know him.

*That is just who I am. No one ever said you had to like who I am. I certainly never asked you to.

“You are right. I spent my time with you and asked you questions about your friends and family and your hobbies. The whole time we got to “know” one another this month. Never have you asked about things about me. It didn’t come up. It didn’t mean anything to you. I mean how hard is it to try to compare yourself to others? How many siblings do I have Gaster?”

*A lot more difficult than you think when you’ve been told to never compare yourself to anyone else your whole life.

“Out of the whole statement… you got yourself out of it…” Sarah just glanced at the ground.

*Which tells you what? That I’m self centered? That I tend to be more concerned with the pragmatic because - heaven forbid - that was how I was raised to think? To act? That I was never taught what the proper social norms were because heaven forbid that someone who had an intellect ever be allowed the same sort of normal interactions that come from those who were... as I was told ‘inferior’ in intellect? Never mind that I would have a hard time making my way in life or finding anyone who could tolerate me for more than five minutes... Oh no, the only focus was how smart they could make me... Did I turn out well? I would have to say no.

Sarah stayed quiet as she listened. She wasn’t going to interrupt or be rude.   
“I was going to say that. You don’t listen to conversations. You told me that you can’t change me. I don’t plan on changing you… but I know you are holding all this shit inside you like you are a clam. It is unhealthy.” 

*Can you say you were any different? After all, when you spend most of your life around those who won’t listen to you... exactly what are you supposed to do? 

“Why do you think I am so attracted to you? I see a lot of myself in you.” 

*Which is not a good thing... at all! 

“Fine, I will just go on and not be happy. I just like hanging out with you. Most days it is fun but you don’t want that.” 

*Happiness is a choice, not a destination. Even if I can’t find mine that doesn’t mean I have to drag you down with me. I had my happiness, once. 

“Stop saying that. Why does one time fuck things over with everyone?” 

*I am not sure, but I had my chance. I don’t regret taking it and I would do it all over again if asked to.

“So, I won’t even get the kiss. Fucking amazing. I will just have to think…” 

*I don’t know why you insist on torturing yourself with something like that.

“You have no idea the pain I am in.” 

*No, I don’t know. That doesn’t mean I can’t see it. I am not blind.

“I am going. I don’t care anymore. There is no fucking happily ever after. No one-true-loves. I will just do my duty and fuck the rest.” She got up and looked at the dress she spent hours to look pretty for this date.

For someone who had asked why a “one time fucks everything up” she sure was an example of the “one time” at that point. She, for reasons he still wasn’t certain of, was insisting she could not be happy unless he ended up loving her back... like it was the end of any chance for her at all. For someone who was wondering why everyone thought of the “one time” ... she had certainly made him her “one time” in that same breath... more or less. He sat down on a nearby bench. Why were females so damn complicated?


	11. Chapter 11

“I want someone who is fucking stronger than me… who will hold me when I am sad... I am so tired… tired of always feeling like I have to stick my neck on the line. Spot doesn’t even have to try as guys ask her out all the time. Me, I go out… nothing. Not even a whisper of someone want to ask me out. You Gaster… You get asked out all the time. It comes so easy for you. I lack charm, confidence and you know the worst part. The ones that halfway show interest expect me to ask them out. I don’t want to. I AM NOT GOING TO. I want to be asked out. I want to be taken out like a lady. Hold the door open… and just be loved. Nobody, does chivalry because it was killed by those who don’t give a fuck.” Sarah said glancing at Gaster who she presumed by this point was already gone. 

“You DON’T CARE ABOUT ANYONE!” 

In a different part of the park, children ran around clambering around, over and under Jero as he just sort of watched them. He wondered what that distant shouting was, but didn’t dare turn his head or he might dislodge the child that had managed to climb that high on him.

“Oh freak a zoid… Chomping on kids is so not cool.” Spot said calmly to the lizard.  He didn’t even look her way, ignoring her completely. She was a child. In the pecking order, that made her even beneath him.

“It is so nice to see Sarah got her just deserts. Fucking can’t even do anything right. I mean all she has to do is just bend over backwards and guys do what you want. Isn’t that the way things go?” 

“Maybe for a slut.” Was the even response.

“Ahhh you say that? You may even think that but think hard… how does a relationship work unless one… breaks.” 

“I don’t say things I do not mean. I don’t pretend to like others for superficial means. I don’t chase after tail like you do. I am not a child.” 

“Of course. I am judged because I go for what I want… hmmm… typical guy response isn’t?” 

“You are judged for  _ what _ you are. As for Sarah... well, she was pursuing someone who had no interest... is that not the natural order of things? Or will you pretend that if you pursue someone hard and long enough that they will just suddenly like you all of the sudden as if by magic?” 

“Tell me hot stuff. You seem pretty dim for being so tall. You think that she picked him for the lack of better term wanting someone to like her by magic. She sets herself up for failure.”

“It does not matter why she chose him, he has obviously made clear his lack of interest. Those who pursue such do so at their own peril.” 

“Wow, and you never been in love before.” 

“Tch. Even I know simple rules of courtship. Even if none will look my way.” 

“Oh poor little rapture. I am so sad… no one loves me… my family sucks… I hate everything.” 

“Oh please, you say that like I ask for your pity. Why would I want pity from something like you?” 

“You want her. I want him. Simple.”

“You disgust me. Be gone.” He shifted a little now, gently dislodging children from himself.

“You disgust me. Be gone.” Spot mocks it back.

“You followed her here. I mean come on now. You think I wouldn’t notice.”  He turned to her, a hard glare in his eyes now.

“I did not follow her. I was here before she was. Now I am leaving since you refuse to.” He walked off. He wasn’t going to listen to her drivel. He got enough from his siblings, his clan, his pack, he was not taking this bullshit from someone who didn’t know anything about him or even how to show proper respect. Even the children he had allowed near him had known THAT much! 

“Just playing with random children. Who you have no relation to. Kids did that mean old man touch you… I would tell an adult.” 

“You’re sick lady.” One of the children said and they went off to play elsewhere.

“I hear that a lot lately. No cold either.” Sarah was still waiting for Gaster’s response. She wasn’t going to get one. He knew she was pretty much likely just blowing off steam at this point and he was already in a mood himself now so saying anything else would be fruitless likely and just fan the flames of her temperament... not to mention his own. She’d gotten her point across hadn’t she?

“Nothing? Not going to try to salvage a friendship? I am not even worth that.” 

*At this point you’re in no mood for even  _ that _ anymore than I am. 

“Fine, I am going.” Sarah left and made sure to do everything improper. 

_ So much for closure... I don’t know what she could have possibly been thinking! Honestly... Trying to engage in a relationship that isn’t there is not closure! _

“Gaster! See now that she is out of the way…” Gaster stood up and just teleported. He was not in a mood to deal with Spot. Sarah made her way home. She needed to talk to one of the skeletons to fucking understand something.

“Sans!” Sarah yelled as she made it inside. Sans was actually dozing on the couch when she came in.

“Sans I need to talk to you. Please...” 

“hmm?” He mutters, rousing from sleep.

“I-I… am a f-fool. I can’t find love because I am such a fu-… I mean you found love how hard can it be? I just want to be understood.” 

“well... more like it found me. i wasn’t looking for it.”

“I am not going to go around asking others. I tried that several times and every SINGLE time… it blows up in my face. Your dad was the first monster that actually accepted does that tell you something?” 

“yeah, you’ve had a lot of hit or misses is what it tells me.”

“I am not like demanding. I just don’t think I can do the gig. Your dad is right I am too emotional.” 

“well, doing the chasing is a personal choice. and dad thinks that of everyone... so i dunno what to tell you there.” Sarah wept and leaned into Sans as she just wanted someone to hold her. He shifted a little to hug her gently.

“I-I am not pretty. Not really talented and not attractive.” 

“that’s not true, ya just haven’t met the right one yet.”

“That is what they all say to the ones who will never be in love.” 

“that’s just how it goes. stories of love... nine times out of ten are just that... stories. they don’t tell you how hard of a road it is or how long someone has to wait to get to that point... they only paint it as some magical sort of thing that’s supposed to happen that... no one really understands.”

“I love the fact that I keep hearing it over and over again.” 

“well, it is the only one thing everyone can agree on about love... the rest... no one has a clue. hell, i still don’t know why frisk loves me other than sharing a sense of humor. and i can’t imagine it’s that simple.” 

“I try the hobby approach… nerds don’t attract much. They often clammer on how that is kinda of a turn off or the fact that I know more, that I lack social skills.” 

“everyone lacks somewhere. some more than others.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You too… you think I lack in it too?” 

“no, what i think is that you spend more time giving yourself a hard time about what hasn’t worked instead of trying different things.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I have so many hobbies.” 

“like you said, you tried going after hobbies.... but that didn’t work... so try something else.” 

“I should just do catnip. I can be stoned out of my mind and be so numb to the world.” 

“that will do more harm than good and i’d prefer you don’t turn into a druggie on me for a lot of reasons.” 

“Yeah… that thing… I know… “ 

“and let’s not forget the fact we’re friends and you’re an influence on my daughter here.” She nodded a little and held him close. Sarah was hitting rock bottom and she just so wanted that dream so badly. It was always out of reach it will always be out of reach. It hurt so bad and to hear it from others how lucky they are and to complain about little things it made her more jealous and feel left out. 

She wasn’t the only one who felt that way, if anything, Jero was pretty certain that there were few other monsters who knew this crippling feeling. He barely even heard the comments aimed at him from his siblings about his most recent failed endeavor to attract a mate.... He just found a nice warm spot and curled up. Just like he always did. The pack offered warmth, but tonight he was staying away from them and finding what warmth he could in the sand. He was just so tired of all this... of finding prospective mates only to come up with nothing. That clone wasn’t any help either. Why was she stalking him?

“So, I most likely will die with never knowing what it is like to be with a mate or to have a child. I watch you and Frisk and I think to myself you guys are so lucky. I would give anything to be in your shoes. To find someone who would love me heart and soul.” Sans didn’t have a response to that... because honestly... without Frisk doing most of the work in the beginning... there wouldn’t really have ever been a relationship.

“I been told to pursue the one you want to be with… so I tried it … I get yelled at and the other way is just as bad… I have no idea… what to do.” 

“i dunno what to tell you. i was never really good at this relationship thing to begin with, before i even met frisk, and even now i still have problems. so i’m the wrong monster to ask for advice.”

“Can you hold me for awhile?” 

“yeah, i can do that.” Sarah just stayed there for awhile letting herself just let out all the pain she held out. It had been a long time since she cried like that. 

“Y-your dad is k-kinda of a dick.” 

“yup. i know.” 

“I tried… so hard to just be open… but he complained he had no one to teach him.” 

“he’s a bit of a hypocrite too sometimes.” 

“Tell me about that… I told him that he should just let me know how he feels and he pussy foots around it.” 

“dunno what to tell you there. i never understood him, honestly.” 

“I can’t blame you. I don’t understand him. In fact I don’t know why he kissed me in the previous timeline because it just made me feel even more nuts.” 

“... what?” She’d caught him off guard with that one.

“Oh I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said that I am just like Gaster said I am over freakin' emotional.” 

“it’s not that. i just didn’t think you’d remember.” 

“It is not clear but… it is in patches. That is why this hurts more than the initial break up.” 

“that’s a shame really.”

“That I can’t remember it all or the fact I remembered in patches?” 

“the fact you remembered something you weren’t supposed to and it only caused you more grief because you do.” 

“I know. I feel like I am being punished and Gaster doesn’t even remember. That is the worst part. I confessed my feelings and I requested a kiss because I thought we were going to die. It is fucked… sorry I didn’t mean to swear.” 

“it’s fine.”

“Gaster, will never truly understand me and I will never understand him. I wish he get it out of his head though that I think he is a god like figure. I swear that is his main talking point.” 

“first impressions are hard to overcome... you can’t deny that was kinda how you started off. or at least it seemed like it.”

“I agree. Though look at Gregory… first impression of him you think he will kill you on the spot. He is nothing like that though. Scientists are supposed to be open minded.” 

“well, you and i had a very different first impression of gregory but i get your point and just because scientists are supposed to be open minded doesn’t mean they are right on everything... heaven forbid if they were... they’d test everything to death then.... sometimes with no remorse.” 

“True, but if you don’t test those boundaries… how do you expect to grow? I should be like Spot and just have sex and not care about tradition anymore. It doesn’t help me.” 

“i wouldn’t recommend that.”

“Why? Monsters don’t care about it anymore.” 

“i did. i know my brother does for sure... so did asriel... and i’m pretty sure tori still does... and as far as i know mettaton doesn’t hang around with anyone who doesn’t believe that it’s something to keep close until the right time.” 

“You guys are a rare breed. I don’t run into monsters who seem to care anymore.” 

“we’re not a rare breed, you’ve just had some crappy luck.”

“You are right. I wish I could chew out Gaster but… it seems like he doesn’t even care to even listen. Like it is blah blah blah.” 

“hmmm, maybe you should talk to metta. he’s a good listener and he normally seems to understand more than most without having to spell it out.” 

“I guess so. Thanks Sans… I really appreciate you.” 

“any time.”

“I meant what I said. I would be so lucky if I met a monster half as nice as you are, and Frisk.” 

“i know ya do.” It was a long day and Sarah just crawled into bed and planned for tomorrow to talk to Mettaton. She just went to the set where Mettaton shot at. Sarah had a pass as she and he were close friends. The two made each other better, at least what she read. Her mood felt dismal. She didn’t do drugs in fact she stayed away from the stuff but she needed a boost and so she bought some catnip off of one of the stage guys for an outrageous price. She just wanted to be comfortably numb for a while.

“Hello Sarah, should we go to my dressing room and speak?” Mettaton says inviting Sarah to follow him. She joined him in the dressing room and pulled out the catnip and sniffed it. Mettaton gave a look but didn’t called her out using it.

“How are you?”


	13. Chapter 13

“It could be better but I don’t care anymore. I need this. Gaster and I are no longer on talking terms. He is free to screw anyone he wants.” Mettaton went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I am so sorry sweetheart.” Sarah pushes him away a little bit but she soon gave in.

“You know what you need. A fresh start. I know you hate taking money but I insist. Take this credit card and just go.”

“Aren’t you afraid I might I never come back or dust myself?”

“No, I know you Sarah and I trust you will be responsible and won’t forget those who been good to you.”

“I am going to get a new cell. I will just give my cell number to you and Sans will be only ones to get a hold of me. My family doesn’t contact me anyway so no love loss. Thank you Mettaton.” Sarah hugged Mettaton.

“I love you. Take care Mettaton.”

“I will and call me often.” Sarah sent a text to Sans after she bought herself some new clothes. 

Unknown Number: Sans it is me Sarah. I got a new cell phone. I will be traveling. I will be nearby. I will continue to work with you being a Judge. I will meet you outside of the house to practice. Gaster and Spot can be whatever. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys and I wish I could keep teaching Julia. At this moment I will end up just ruining her. Goodbye.

Sans: i dunno what’s going on, but you aren’t a bad influence on my daughter. i wouldn’t have kept you around if i thought you were... as for Spot... she’s in time out in her room for shooting off her mouth. trust me, i got her in there and locked her in it. she’s gonna be there a while likely. i will meet you wherever you decide. i don’t blame you for not wanting to stick around though. if you ever need anything let me know.

Sarah: Is that so? I will be over I will talk to you in person okay?

Sarah arrived at the house feeling nervous as she didn’t want to see Gaster there. It was already bad enough she sniffed catnip to get a small high but she didn’t want more hurt feelings out of this. Sans was sitting on the couch and no one else seemed to be currently around, though Frisk was upstairs taking a nap and Julia was off in her room playing with Gregory.

“Hey Sans, sorry about the text and running away from home… well it isn’t my home but it always felt that way but anyway I just felt that I am in a endless cycle of me not getting over Gaster. It drives me nuts that Spot got so close and treated him so badly. I know it is not her fault but-” Sarah sat next to Sans trying to explain the situation as best as she could.

“I feel that I can’t be making it better for anyone else either.” 

“well, i think the only thing you’re hurtin’ here is yourself.” 

“I know. I just don’t know… and this will sound bad but I don’t know how to not be in love with him.” 

“doesn’t sound as bad as ya think. fallin’ in and outta love isn’t like flippin’ a light switch.” 

“I wish it was. It would make my life so much easier.” 

“heh, you and a lot others. look. the only advice i can give is find a distraction.” 

“What kind of distraction? It feels like everything I like reminds me of him. I even tried to do a date to see if he can be the worst date ever and I still couldn’t hate him.” 

“like doing something new. something you’ve always wanted to do, that doesn’t involve another soul necessarily.” 

“Well I always wanted to join a book club or maybe I can do a marathon. I always wanted to participate but I always thought it would be cheating to do so. I know I will get a job at a pizza joint and be the fastest delivery monster known in the world. The only question is how am I going to avoid Spot and Gaster?” 

“heh, well, it wouldn’t be hard to avoid dad with your speed, but i can’t help ya with spot.” 

“I figured as much. I just wish that she would stop rubbing it in my face she did more than I did.” 

“yeah... we’re tryin’ to break her of a few habits like that.” 

“I know. I been trying myself but I am reaching my limits with her. You can’t believe how hard it is to hear from yourself how pathetic you are. It is … so painful. I guess I am my own worst critic after all. Do you really want me to stay? Mettaton gave me his credit card and told me to just go. Maybe because he saw how self destructive I am becoming. I might have broken one of your rules.” Sarah reached into her pocket and handed Sans the catnip. 

“no, i really can’t. so i don’t really blame you, but i’d advise you to put that away. i honestly don’t need it.” 

“I thought you would take it away.” 

“look. you’re a grown adult, the only reason i had that rule is because i didn’t want that kinda influence around the kid openly. i know how that stuff can be. make sense?” 

“Yes, yes I do.” Sarah put the catnip back into her pocket.

“At least she couldn’t get high from it but that is still no excuse. I was trying to numb the pain.” 

“yeah, i imagine you were. look, everyone deals with this kinda pain differently... or so i’ve been led to believe. i can’t speak from personal experience since i was never on the receiving end. however, being at a spa for many years allowed me to hear all kinds of crap.” 

“You worked at a spa too? Is that where Gaster got the idea to open a spa?” 

“no. this is a story you probably should hear... but best not out in the open.” 

“Alright. After you then.” 

“SANS ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR!” Spot yelled pounding on her door. He nodded as he got up.

“not until you stop yelling at me to do and your time for grounding is up!” He yelled back.

“I WILL SCRATCH THIS DOOR UP!” 

“you do that and you’re paying for damages!” 

“I can’t wait till she grows up.” Sarah comments as there was a kicking sound and a moan in pain.

“you and me both.” He murmurs as he leads her to a different room, snickering a little; the doors were reinforced to keep those in HEAT inside... she was not going to get out by simply kicking it. He shut the door behind them.

“Is the spa thing like a secret headquarters where you keep your Judge things.” 

“heh, no. but my time there is a secret... because it was in a completely different timeline. you know what red souls are capable of... within the last... hmmm, twelve years there was a reset... but, on this end of time... it’s only been two of those twelve.”

“Of course, she reset the other day. I mean you said I remembered.” 

“no, that wasn’t a reset. that was something else entirely. the red soul did not reset time. i’ll explain that later.”

“I guess I understand. How far back … wait… twelve years. So how many years are we in now?” 

“yeah, twelve years total. we’re in just the second year of those twelve from the original. originally, what happened... was that i had not met frisk while i was at college... we didn’t know the other existed and i didn’t know the red soul either. asgore was still hellbent on his plans for frisk but i wasn’t aware. i was kept in the dark and while i did get the same degrees i have now i didn’t find a job i wanted... about five years from now, after finishing college and graduating, i ended up working for dad. it was there i built up a reputation as a masseuse. and that’s also where i met frisk for the very first time.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“Pfffttt… you were a masseuse?” Sarah couldn’t believe it.

“the best, believe it or not. if you like i’ll prove my skill later. needless to say i learned everything about asgore’s plans for frisk second hand from her and asriel. between the time that i began working there and when i met frisk... asriel had come to stay at this house. he wanted to get away from his domineering father and spent two years here. we connected, despite the fact i wasn’t very social back then, and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“Wow, that is actually really cool. Asriel brought you out of your shell and then you got the girl.” 

“yeah, thing is though... something happened. it was mentally scarring... so the red soul decided to reset and i sought frisk out. she’d actually been the one to convince me a relationship was possible... not to mention teach me all about it. until i’d met her, i’d never been on a date because i’d seen what most relationships were like through azzy and i didn’t want the drama... so that was one of a few reasons i had for never dating.”

“I would like that too. I am glad she makes you happy though. I think everyone deserves happiness. So who else did Asriel date other than Papyrus?” 

“yeah, it took me many years to figure it out. hmmm, about half his campus i think. there were so many i don’t really remember. he had such a crush on paps, but he was kinda afraid of me... and what paps would think... so i think he spent his time trying to get over him only to end up just making things worse for himself. then again he wasn’t very careful about who he went out with... ended up in a few bad spots i pulled him out of.” 

“I had no idea. I always thought you guys just got lucky.” 

“after seeing your bud go through three toxic relationships in a row, you get the idea that he’s desperately trying to run from something... after a while, i put two and two together cuz aside from being nice to my bro... after a while he kinda hid away... became kinda nervous and shy... and that’s when it was obvious.” 

“I can relate. Sans, do you think I am in a toxic relationship? Who am I fooling. I am not in a relationship.” 

“no, you’re not, but you’re trying to pursue one that doesn’t seem interested and that’s just as bad. you need to find someone who’s going to treat you like you made the earth itself. when you find someone like that, then you know. sometimes it’s not always obvious though. my romance with frisk wasn’t obvious... and she chased me. i just didn’t push her away or discourage her from it since i wanted to help her, to make things right in her life and at some point we shared a dance... and that was it for me. the one single moment there was a connection and i was hooked. but it wasn’t without effort on her part.” 

“I won’t find that confidence to do something like that.” 

“well, it doesn’t have to be a dance. you know, connections can happen over anything... a cup of coffee... a stroll through the park... a game of chess... it’s individualized.” 

“Yeah…”  _ I did all those things and still nothing with him. I guess it was written all over and I am the fool that wanted to believe.  _

“I think first I will apply at a bunch of restaurants and see if they need a delivery person. I can at least start contributing to the household.” 

“yeah, well with gregory working on building paps and them their own place, i think things will be lively around here again once that is done. it’ll be next door. also, now that you can walk on your own there’s no reason you can’t take the one empty room we do have.”

“A-are you s-sure? I mean I h-haven’t paid you anything yet. I should at least give you something.” She was digging through her pockets trying to find something to pay him.

“you technically already did though, you helped me secure my family and there’s no price on something like that. it’s the least i can do until you decide you wanna have a place elsewhere.” Sarah went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“You are a true friend. Thank you Sans. I will be able to keep teaching Julia that way too.” 

“yup, also makes your own training a lot easier too. there’s plenty i can teach you that doesn’t require magic.” 

“Like how you can tell good souls from bad souls?” 

“heh... actually no... that’s actually an ability of mine, but i can teach you to spot various signs of those with good intentions and those without. teach you read others without needing to see souls. among other things. including vital court things and how to hide your intentions from others so that they cannot read you like you can read them.” 

“Damn, I was hoping I could have an advantage.” 

“heh, well you still might. your keen sense of smell will tell you a lot in the same few seconds my ability to see souls tells me. just different kinds of information. also, i did say i’d explain about mika.” 

“Mika? I thought Frisk was the red soul and there can only be one red soul.” 

“there is only one, and your intuition serves you well. she is the red soul. mika is actually a green soul hybrid. she is one of only two skeletons i know of whose souls contain the coloration of their traits. now, what i explain about her... you cannot tell another soul until you choose a successor.” 

“I swear on my soul and under the royal oath.” He nods.

“mika is what is called a guardian. she exists outside the world we know. she is not bound to the same laws we are. more specifically, she is a guardian over time itself. that shift you remember was her doing. neither i nor dad knew how to get out of our predicament that wouldn’t mean the loss of a lot of human or monster lives in the process. we needed an outsider’s help. i can’t say i know what she did exactly, but, the short of it was that she came here and eliminated cyd before he could set into motion the events that originally had happened. effectively altering the timeline. not creating a new one, that one you remember doesn’t exist anywhere anymore. her power to alter time effectively destroys the original.” 

“That is why it was like a dreamlike memories.”

“yes. that is why, though the fact that you remember it suggests that you have an unusually strong sense of dt in your soul. otherwise you shouldn’t remember any of it at all.” 

“I don’t know. If it involves my studies and achieving what I want I am usually not deterred.” 

“well, all i can say is that some part of you wanted to hang onto those memories for some reason. which is why you remember. at best, other boss monsters wouldn’t recall much else due to their status if they even think it’s more than just a dream.” 

“I know why. It is because despite the chaos I opened up to Gaster and I got the kiss. It is me just treasuring something I deemed important. Stupid hormones. I wish I would remember something more important than that now. Seeing how Gaster didn’t even deem it necessary nor did he remember it either. I guess I value some information even though worthless to others remembering. ” 


	15. Chapter 15

“that does happen in this line of work, not just in relationships, unfortunately.” 

“How many resets have you gone through? Or do you not remember?” 

“far as i know there’s only been two in my life time and what mika did doesn’t count as a reset.” 

“The one was with the tragedy the second one was when?” 

“actually the second one was the tragedy, i don’t know what caused the first or when exactly it happened. i was pretty young at the time.” 

“Did Frisk get killed? I heard rumors it forces a load.”

“it does but like i said, i don’t know... but i don’t think so. i’m older than frisk is... i think it happened before she was born.” 

“The last reset of the red soul. I wonder what it was for?”

  
  


Sarah went to Spot’s room and opened the door to retrieve her items. The moment the door opened however Spot ran out making a little scene.

“I DID IT! Oh, hello Sarah… you smell decent. Is that… catnip I smell on you?” Sarah shook her head no denying holding drugs as a smirk crosses Spot’s face.

“Oh you are in so much TROUBLE!” 

“What do you mean?” Sarah was glancing around to see if Julia is around.

“Tell you what. Stay away from Gaster and I keep your secret. The moment you get near him. I tell every member of this family. They won’t let you near their daughter then.”

“A-are you b-blackmailing me?” Spot shrugged.

“I like to think of it as negotiations. You get to stay here and I don’t have to worry about you stealing Gaster away from me.” Sarah pushed Spot aside with a slight growl. She grabbed her stuff and Spot blocked the way.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“Sans says I can have my own room.” Spot rolled her eyes.

“Look miss goody two shoes. I think we need to “bond” more so you won’t be going anywhere.” Sarah used her high speed but she blocked her successfully over and over again.

“Basically, I am what? A prisoner? A slave?”

“Oh I like slave! That one I choose that one. As long as you do as I say no one will find out about you doing drugs in the house.”

“I didn’t do drugs in the house!” Spot smiled as she revealed the cellphone recording the conversation and with a couple of clicks she fixed the audio to what she wanted.

“I do drugs in the house! I am a slave drug’s prisoner.” The recording played back the end sounded unatural as it was chopped from several sentences but the first part sounded natural and maybe that would be enough to get her kicked out.

“Fine, I will do as you say.”

“Good, now call yourself a poopy-face.”

“A what?”

“You heard me a poopyface.” Sarah frowned at the request and mumbled.

“I am a poopyface.”

“Louder!” Spot requested as Sarah repeats it louder.

“Now text Gaster telling him how superior I am in intellect and sexual prowess I am to you.” Sarah rolled her eyes and complied for just the sake of staying at her new home. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t rebel in her own way. She didn’t request certain things just to point out great points about her.

“excuse me miss-already-in-trouble.” Sans came around the corner in the middle of all this.

“you’re digging yourself a deeper hole.” 

“Sans we are just playing a game aren’t we Sarah?” Spot winked at Sarah suggesting to her to comply.

“... Uhhh…" Sarah didn’t want everyone in the house hold to know that she did a little catnip it wasn’t much but Frisk and Julia didn’t know about it and despite her odd feelings for Gaster… him as well.

“Spot, found out I had catnip on me breaking one of the rules and she was trying to blackmail me.”

“SARAH!” This took away Spot’s power over Sarah as Sarah offered the drugs to Sans to give them up.

“i knew she had it spot. we were talking about it a few minutes ago. not that it’s any business of yours why she has it. you’re not her parent and blackmail is not tolerated in this household.” 

“I thought drugs were not allowed in the household and you.” Spot turns to point at Sarah. 

“You always thought drugs were for weak minded individuals who cannot deal. What cannot you not deal with?” After a moment Spot smiled as she noticed Sarah looking away.

“Oh! OH! Gaster rejected you again! Pffftt… How many times are you foolishly throwing yourself at him? Never mind the blackmail this is great.” Sarah was fed up but she hoped Sans would go along with this.

“I have you know, Gaster didn’t reject me I rejected him. I am just feeling bummed because I thought we could salvage a friendship but that is not meant to be so there.” Spot was stunned as she couldn’t believe that Gaster would do that.

“I call BS!” Spot exclaimed thinking about what Sarah said and had her own comeback.

“Gaster, is straightforward and most likely told you along the lines of ‘I am sorry at the time I don’t think I have enough information to be able to process this so I most conclude your current degree of looks and lack of interesting background makes me think you are a bore. Thank you for participating in this study.” That stung, as cold as that sounded, it kinda sound like something Gaster would say in Sarah’s opinion. _ So much for lying. _ Sarah thought to herself.

“spot. i suggest you stop flapping that tongue of yours before my hormones get the better of me and i do something we all are going to regret because right about now i’m just two words away from throttling you for blackmail on top of what you just said.” 

“Fine, I won’t say anything more on the topic.” Spot stated flatly as Sarah recovered the rest of her things. The damage was already done so Spot was satisfied. Sans followed Sarah out, the fact that he hadn’t throttled that stupid feline yet was a miracle since it was clear that his hormones were about as unpredictable as Frisk’s... the only difference between him and frisk was that he was used to holding his back.

“Thank you Sans. I am sorry about that.” 

“stop apologizing for her. she ain’t your responsibility and never was, one of these days she will either learn to keep a leash on that tongue of hers or she will face the consequences. frisk already yelled at her once the other day. and that was a mild consequence.” 

“Woah, I can’t believe Frisk minced words with her. Damn she is ain’t afraid of anyone is she?” 

“more like spot was raving and frisk had enough so she snapped at her... i believe one of the few things she said was that spot needed to ‘sit down and shut up’ or something along those lines. i didn’t hear the entire thing.” 

“Pffttt… I need to work on my confidence to be as brave as her. To be able to talk back to Spot and get her to listen.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“i wouldn’t call that bravery so much as just frisk bein’ fed up listening to her shit and with hormones high and unpredictable with the baby... it was kinda inevitable since spot apparently likes to hear herself talk.” 

“Isn’t that the truth.” 

“if her ego gets any bigger she might need an entire house to herself just to be able to be bearable.” 

“Pfffttt... oh goodness.” 

“already hard enough seeing her get through the doors with that thing...” 

“If her ego was any bigger… wait I got this… ummm… she would be a hot air balloon.” Sans snorted.

“with all the air between her ears... she’d definitely have lift off.” Sarah laughed patting her knees as she leaned over. 

“Oh… I shouldn’t laugh but damn it feels so good to do so.” 

“ya needed it. laughter is the cureall, or so i’ve been told. anyway, did you get everything?” 

“Yeah, I got my clothes and my phone. I don’t have much so it is all good. My files are still at the office so unless she knows my password and wants to do my paperwork she can feel free to do it.” Sans laughed.

“yeah... and a cow will jump over the moon and land on mars.” 

“Hey you never know. I been surprised before.” 

“true, but i sincerely doubt it. she doesn’t strike me as the type to enjoy that sort of profession. we’ll just have to see what she does decide to do. after all, just because you know how to do something doesn’t mean you enjoy it.”

“That is true. Thank you Sans again. You are turning out to be one of my best friends quickly.” 

“i hoped to at least be friends with ya. you’re definitely a daystar all on your own, when you give yourself the chance to shine.” A slight flush of embarrassment crossed her face.

“I haven’t received that kinda praise before. I am not use to it.” 

“first time for everything and there’s no reason to not recognize a good soul.”

“True, except…” Sarah leaned in and mutters.

“You cheat.” She chuckles as she backs up like that was a huge secret she revealed to Sans. He laughed a little.

“it’s an innate ability i was born with.” He grins a little. 

“can’t help something i’ve been doing subconsciously all my life. it’s like breathing, comes naturally.” 

“Sounds like your little angel gained your ability as if she was naturally meant to be yours.” 

“yeah... a bit of a strange coincidence there i think. though considering who cyd was i can’t honestly say i’m surprised he managed that. rare of an ability as it is, with all the different types of monster magic swirling in her... she was bound to end up with some ability that was rare or unique. there’s a handful of other possibilities, but apparently that’s just the one that she got.... i’m still not a hundred percent sure if she’s figured out what i’ve done for a living for so long or not. sometimes she gives the impression she knows, but other times it’s like she’s completely oblivious. not that my soul would be exactly distinguishable from any other monster with the same LV and what not, but still. i can’t help but wonder.” 

“I think if she did figure it out she might be scared to say anything on the contrary. Fear of losing her home seems to be the biggest issue with her. She lost so much already.” 

“yes, and we’ve had to reassure her several times. though i am not sure i see the connection between the two... mind clarifying?” 

“Frisk mentioned to me a while back that the Judge was the one that recommended the adoption. That it was the Judge who decides all things. If the Judge turns out to be you then she has reason to believe that you can change things even if things are permanent because you are the only one above it all if you were the Judge.” 

“hmmm, while that isn’t exactly true, i can see how she might come to that line of thinking... i mean... i might have suggested the adoption, but it was tori’s decision to allow it. even a Judge can’t overturn what the royals decree.” Sarah made sure the door was closed behind them so no one can hear them as they entered her new room. 

“The other possibility is that did you have anything to do with her parents or family members? Does she have any idea who they are or what happened to them?” 

“before i met her, i had no idea who her father was or her family or even her. she knows who her former parents were and probably knew some of the others as well, if only vaguely i imagine. i had no idea, until he told me he had a daughter, that the black heart i was executing was her father. knowing that bit of information made it more painful, but i had been told by that soul his daughter had already been killed with her mother... how he knew this i don’t know honestly since i had no idea gregory would go out on a bloodlust, because he was impatient for the results i had promised. i can’t imagine how this guy found out that such a thing had happened the same night i was getting rid of him and the other black souls.” 

“Wow… poor Julia. I can’t imagine the pain she had gone through.” 

“when i found her alive with gregory’s sister... i was unprepared. but, when i realized who she was when we returned to the house to speak with toriel... i felt pretty guilty. i felt that i shoulda kept a better eye on gregory, considering that he’d been blackmailed by the guy i should have reasoned - or at least i thought it at the time - that i should have figured that his impatience was a factor when the guy actually had the gull to try and face me during a heat.” Sarah glanced at Sans and sat on the bed understanding his pain.

“At least you had a better reason than I did when I did something incredibly stupid. I wasn’t hired by the government because of my expertise or anything it was my association to him. I met him a while back and he was the first scientist to show interest in my theory.” 

“considering how he and the human government works... i can’t say i’m surprised. human governments are pretty notorious for using anyone and everyone they can just to achieve a goal. whether or not it’s moral. and their goal in trying to stop that thing was clear, or at least seemed to be... apparently a part of that branch just wanted to get their hands on things they weren’t entitled to. i imagine that if dad and al can’t find a good use for any of the crap we found down in those labs that it’ll just be destroyed.” 

“I hope so. I saw my theory, my project used against myself. I hated that it was being manipulated and twisted to something I couldn’t recognize. I try not thinking of the past as it brings up to many bad things but in just bits and pieces.” He nods.

“I think I should let you go love up your daughter and I will settle in. Tomorrow will be a new day. I have faith that… even if I will never meet my prince charming that maybe I can still have a family of my own.” Sarah sent a text to Gaster using her old cell before turning off her phone.

Sarah: I am sorry. I know it is me. I fight sometimes even though I am on the losing side. I remembered the kiss and it just made things harder. Don’t worry. I will avoid you as much as I can. Got my own room. Going to get a part time job hopefully soon I will be over you. Sorry again.

Gaster: I wish you well... 

  
  


True to Sarah’s word the next day she applied and got a job working for Grubhub. It made sense to her since her job with the government was slow and she needed something that would distract her. While Gregory was proud of his accomplishment as he finished the shell of the house for Papyrus and Asriel and called everyone to show off his work with pride.

Gregory stood outside the house as Frisk, Sans, Julia, Spot, Gaster, Asriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Sarah. Sarah stayed her distance for a couple of reasons, one she was wearing her fast food outfit and she felt it stood out too much, and the second was she wanted to avoid Gaster.


	17. Chapter 17

“W-wow this i-is beautiful!” Alphys says coming to the entrance of the building. 

“It is a five bedroom house and three and a ½ bath. I put the master bedroom on the main floor with a room nearby if you two decides to have a little skeleton goat monster or goat skeleton? Not sure but anyways…” Papyrus flushed as he wanted to start a little family already.

“I made a special kitchen for you guys as well and since Papyrus is being an artist and whatnot I added a art studio shed right outside the kitchen.” The kitchen was massive and Frisk, Alphys, and Sarah were so shocked and in awe of it.

“i’m impressed you got this up so quick.” Sans said as he admired the framework.

“Thank you. I worked hard. I want to prove my worth to the family.” Gregory said proudly.

“maybe you should start your own house construction company at some point.” 

“I would like to but… I don’t know if I get the work.” 

“I think you will get plenty of jobs.” Frisk says looking at Papyrus and Asriel who seemed thrilled about their house.

“i have to agree... and if you start with small jobs or even just volunteer work there’s bound to be someone who will notice the skill. i dunno shit about buildin’ houses but i can say that’s good work... so if someone like me can see it... wonder what a skilled eye would.” 

“Plus, once you get endorsements like from the prince there it will boost your sales.” Spot says nonchalantly. 

“heh, yeah, never hurts there. you could be a hit over night if anyone ever found out ya build a home for royalty.” 

“Though do we want everyone to know where we live?” Frisk asked.

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t do that. I would take pictures of the house not the address.” Gregory assured Frisk.

“we’ll leave that decision up to you bud. and i trust that since he’s living with us he wouldn’t want anyone knowing where we live anyway... not to mention az and paps wouldn’t want that kinda fan fair either.” 

“Why?” Julia asked. 

“We are like the best of the best!” 

“we are sweetheart... but the news people are very nosy and don’t really take kindly to privacy and what not when it comes to royalty or being famous... and i don’t think you want a camera in your face everywhere ya go. i know paps would get tired of that real quick.” 

“Besides with all the drama that happens here we would be on the news all the time.” Spot added as Julia gave a weird look.

“yeah... it wouldn’t take long before spot became the new ‘in home criminal’ for half the crap that happens just cuz she opens her mouth.” 

“Dad! You said a naughty!” Julia covered his mouth softly with both her hands.

“yeah... i’ve been havin’ hormone issues lately... sorry princess.” Spot rolled her eyes.

“It is okay dad. I forgive you. My brother or sister in you probably kicking you like they were kicking mom.” 

“yup, i feel kinda like a beach ball in the middle of a volleyball game. never thought i’d feel sorry for a ball.” 

“Sarah are you going to stay in the other room?” Asriel asked as Sarah tried to avoid being in the same room as Gaster.

“Oh I am fine. Just looking at the… walls. They look nice.” 

“uh, you even paying attention there? not exactly the question.” 

“I mean… I- uh… well.” She was distracted by her thoughts of trying to avoid Gaster so much that she wasn’t paying attention. 

“I asked are you going to join us?” Asriel repeated kindly.

“S-sure.” Sarah shuffled into the kitchen and stayed near Papyrus and Gregory.

“This, Julia, is what we call drama.” Spot said pointing out the obvious tension.

“spot.” Sans warned. He wasn’t really in the mood to put up with her crap.

“There is no drama because the TV is not on.” Julia said definitely. 

“sarah is just distracted, plus she came off a job. so cut that out.” Sans added.

“How did your first day go Sarah?” Gregory asked politely as Sarah fiddled with her uniform.

“It went fine. I didn’t have any issues, being fast is almost a bad thing at this job because you don’t get paid extra for getting there early.”

“you enjoying it so far?” 

“I am. I get to run! To feel the breeze through my fur.” Sarah smiled as if she was running again.

“it’s worth it then. soon enough you might be the highest paid delivery monster around.” 

“Things to look forward to right Sarah?” Spot said almost a little sarcastically. 

“spot. If you can’t be nice then i’m gonna ask you to leave.” 

“I was not being discouraging. I am not pointing out things so I am being good.” 

“sarcasm counts as being mean. and don’t say you weren’t because i know when you’re lying.” 

“Dad, is like me we can read souls or Santa … Can Santa read souls? Woah…” Julia’s mind was blown by the idea.

“dunno princess, never met the guy in person... but that would explain a lot wouldn’t it?” 

“Yep, It Does. Does That Mean He Watches Me THAT Intently?” 

“No, Uncle Papyrus he wouldn’t spy on you like that. He is a good man. I mean he brings me toys so he wouldn’t be spying on you.” 

“she’s right pap.” 

“Oh, Are You Sure? Should I Get Alphys To Set Up Cameras!”

“I c-can do t-that.” Alphys was looking forward to all the juicy gossip she might pick up from the cameras.

“no pap, you shouldn’t. santa’s magic defeats tech remember? i told you this when you were younger.” 

“That Is Right!” He clapped his hands as he remembered.

“I Tried To Catch Santa One Year But He Just Disappeared. I Was So Close!” Asriel smiled towards Sans but wouldn’t call him out on that.

“You are not supposed to catch Santa. Nobody is.” 

“Dad, You Are Smart. How Hard Would It Be To Catch Santa?”

“NOOOO… don’t catch Santa Uncle Papyrus.” 

*Sorry son, even my own attempts in the past failed. I cannot tell you.


	18. Chapter 18

“I guess-” Spot was about to say something when Frisk just covered her mouth with a hand.

“You say one word that makes these two innocents believe anything else. I swear I will grind your bones.” Frisk muttered into Spot’s ear and Spot gave a frightened look because the tone she used was not something she was used to. Sans just smirked a little, briefly. His mate, like him, could be terrifying.... when need be.

“S-Santa is uhh… r-really cool. Get it because of the c-cold.” Spot said nervously as Frisk laughed like nothing had happened. Sans chuckled, the sort of sensation over the bond was kinda like a high-five... 

“Pfffttt… I Like That One. Sans You Should Tell Jokes Like That One. I Understood It Perfectly. Wait Wait… PURRRFECTLY!” Papyrus started to laugh at his own pun.

“pfff... good one pap.” 

“I guess we should ‘bone’ up on our jokes then.” Frisk added enjoying this calm moment between the family. 

“guess we have to if paps is gonna enjoy ‘em.” 

“Dad…” Julia tugged at Sans shirt pulling him close to ask a question.

“what is it?” He looked at her curiously.

“I want to be funny too… can you give me a joke to tell others? I want to be just as funny like you and mom and uncle Papyrus.” 

“that’s cute hun, it does take practice... but i think i got one you can say.” He murmurs and softly whispers into one ear: if things keep up, everyone in earshot will be pun-ished with all the jokes flying around.

Julia trying her hardest to repeat the joke came off just a little off.

“Things keep up everyone will be pun-ished with all the jokes flying about.” Frisk laughed as she knew what she was getting at so did the rest of the group. It was close enough. 

*That is very clever.

Gaster chuckles. Julia gave Sans a high five. He smiled at her as he did.

“Dad helped! I will be just as funny when I develop my funny bone like he did.” Frisk busted out laughing unbeknownst to Julia she told a joke. Sans did too.

“well... it won’t take femur to happen it seems.” 

“I don’t get it. Why is everyone laughing?” Julia seemed truly puzzled.

*It’s called an unintentional pun my dear.

Gaster responded around his laughter.

“You told a joke sweetheart. It was a good one.” Julia smiled proudly.

“yup, and i didn’t even help this time.” 

“Yes And It Isn’t As Awful As Some Of My Brothers Jokes. I Didn’t Even Cringe.” 

“c’mon, you know my jokes are awfully good... you’ve always cracked a smile.” Two puns in one, that was rare.

“Oh Geez.” Papyrus still had a smirk on his face as he shook his head.

“No bones about it this family is a rib tickler.” Asriel commented as he wrapped his arm around his mate kissing his cheek. Sans snickers.

“Which reminds me. When are you two going to have kids?” Spot asked noticing all the rooms.

*Probably after they have a house.

Gaster replied evenly.

“That Is The Plan. I Think.”

“Well if you need help getting the stork’s number mom and dad must have it somewhere on them.” 

“pfff... no... i don’t think they need our help princess. when you get older you’ll get that ‘number’ too, but it’s only for adults.” 

“Oh, is that what we are cal-” Spot stopped in her footsteps as Frisk turned to her and gave her the same glare as before, along with Sans, and Spot went quiet.

“Calling the stork? Yeah Spot that is what you do with a phone silly.” Gregory not missing a beat took over the line. Sans shot him a grateful look briefly.

“Yeah silly, phones are for calling people and monsters.” Undyne added.

“Here I thought I was late to the game with stuff like that.” Gaster couldn’t help a soft chuckle at the spectacle.

“N-nope. R-right on c-cue. I can’t w-wait to see the “stork” when t-they bring Sans’ and Frisk’s babies. T-they will be a-adorable.” Julia shrugged a little finding herself a tiny bit jealous.

“They will be BUT I will protect them and be their big sister.” Frisk gave a Sans a little concern look.

“yeah, that’ll be a big responsibility, but i’m sure you can handle it.” 

“I will and I will teach them all the cool tricks Fluffy taught me and Sarah and everyone else. Plus all the puns too.”

“sounds like you got this all figured out.” 

“They will be pun-ny for sure.” Frisk added laughing.

“yup... and the coolest... we might need more blankets cuz you know the temp will drop when she starts teachin’ ‘em.” Frisk nuzzled up to Sans as Papyrus groans.

“There They Are At It Again. I Swear They Can’t Live Without Touching Each Other.”  Gaster just seems amused.

*Oh, well that does happen when you happen to be oft-set by hormones Papyrus. You’ll understand better when it’s your turn. Your mother was a cuddle bug when she was carrying you.

“Grandma was a bug dad?”

“heh, no. it’s a term that means she liked to cuddle a LOT. even more than you.” Julia laughed as she nuzzled close to her parents.

“I know isn’t that crazy somehow that is possible Julia.” Frisk says as Julia shook her head no shyly. Gaster simply chuckled a bit. He had noticed that Sarah wasn’t paying him much attention and he didn’t blame her really... things had escalated fast and despite his good intentions... things just hadn’t gone the way he had thought they should. Sarah didn’t want to ruin the family’s fun by her drama so she snuck slowly out of the room.  _ It would be for the best for them.  _ Sarah thought

Gaster was of the same mind, he had kept his distance from her out of respect for her wishes and to keep things from ... well, he wasn’t sure what would happen but he didn’t think it was good. For all he did know, he knew nothing about patching up relationships or even friendships.

“I think we should celebrate and get some food delivered to the house! Not this one of course but at our place.” Frisk offered, not noticing one monster gone.

“sounds good to me, pizza anyone?” 

“We can ask the new pizza delivery gal to get it but she seemed to already left.” Spot pointed out.

“plus she’s off the clock. pretty sure she doesn’t wanna work after she got OFF work.” 

“Eh. She can’t get anywhere if you don’t do extra or something like that.” Spot says but Frisk just sighs.

“Pizza sounds great Sans would you order about 4-5 large pizzas Spot since you want to be the go getter. You can go get the pizza.” 

“you’re one to talk. you don’t even have a job. not that i think you can hold one yet. and yeah, i can order them. what’s everyone want on their pizza?

*Sausage for me please.

“Pepperoni!” Papyrus and Julia called out at the same time which caused the two to laugh.

“I mean pepperoni too punks.” Undyne said clearly jealous not to say it fast enough.

“I am g-good with w-whatever.”

“I will have the seafood pizza please.” Spot requested as Frisk looked at Sans.

“I think today I will have some Taco pizza the little one loves salsa.”


	19. Chapter 19

“that sounds good actually. i think mine likes the cheese.” He says as he pulls out his phone to dial up the pizza place for the different pizzas.

“Pfffttt… my baby bro and sis loves pizzas. It is a ninja turtle.”

“yup... and i got the cheesy one.” Sans jokes.

“Pfffttt… mine would be saucy one.” Frisk snapped her fingers and moved her head like making a saucy remark. 

“Gaster do you have a moment?” Spot asked moving over to him. She had learned to approach him a little slower than usual.

“pfff... so that means we’re having a raph-a-el and a micangalo.”

“Oh my god that is so good! That is so good. This is why I love you so much! Wits and charm wrapped up with the best humor in the galaxy.” Frisk placed a kiss on his cheek.

“i am a bone-ified comedian after all. though it’s been a while since my last gig.”

“Maybe we can do a show?” Frisk says thinking of a duet performance.

“But I thought you said you were going to be a massage person?” Julia asked curious why she would want to do comedy all of a sudden. Frisk looked at Sans and knelt in front of Julia to make eye contact to let her know she was serious.

“When I was your age. I believed that life gave us one thing to achieve at a time but since I met your father I realize that is not the case there is a realm of possibilities and each one can be obtained if you work hard, have great support and a little faith.”

“yeah, no reason we can’t do one. i’m well-known enough and it might be cool to have a partner for once. although that does remind me, it’s almost time for your next lesson hun.” Frisk smiled and nodded.

“It has been awhile but yes I need to catch up a little.”

Gaster and Spot head out of the room not making a scene to talk.

*I suppose. 

“It is about you and Sarah. I need to know for sure now that I don’t have to worry about her getting your attention.” Spot and Gaster walked into the other room as it would give them some privacy.

*I don’t know why you ever worried over something like that in the first place. I was trying to be her friend.

“She is not your friend. She never saw you that way. I don’t think. Maybe she did… whatever I know that she got dumped by you and I know now that we can be together again like nothing has happened. We can be happy.”

*I know, but I was still trying and I didn’t dump her. That would imply that there was something there to begin with. You’re making a huge assumption here to think that us being together has anything to do with her. It does not.

“It makes logical sense. She is a complete bore who constantly bunts in and is driving a wedge between us.”

*No, you did THAT all on your own.

He replies candidly.

“How? I called it a experiment. It was for both of us. I think you are scared because you feel something for me.”

*I am hardly scared. No, rather I found that term distasteful. 

“Oh so if I kiss you nothing then right?” 

*I never said that and for the time being I am not content to let you that close.

“I don’t know what you expect from me. I am like filled with all these stupid hormones all the time. I use to not have this problem then bam.”

*I don’t expect anything from you for the time being. Eventually that will settle.

“Will you wait for me?” Spot said quietly and almost desperate. She seemed small and weak.

*That was the idea.

“I will try harder then.” Spot says still looking at the ground. She kicked it gently.

“It is a nice place. As you probably know my body is going through puberty. It kinda sucks. Especially since my first heat will be coming soon probably the same time as Sarah’s. She said something about smells and stuff but it was boring so I ignored her.”

*You shouldn’t, on that topic; boring or not, because it will affect you for the rest of your life.

“I figured you would just protect me so I didn’t worry.” Spot smiled glancing up at his eye lights.

*That’s not how that works.

“It isn’t with mates?” Spot threw back at him.

*We aren’t mates.

He replies.

“Not yet.” There was a sing song tone she had when she says that. He simply sighs.

“Come on. Is the idea of me and you together that repulsive? We make each other happy. Isn’t that what being mates is?”

“Pizza time Spot! Go get it please!” Frisk yells as Spot glanced at Gaster for a answer.

*No. It’s not.

He replies before turning from her to head back to the group. Spot leaves and runs to get the food as the group sets up the dining room table at the main house. 

“Sarah would you like me to bring you the food or you going to stay over there in the living room?” Gregory asked loudly as Sarah peers over and felt embarrassed being called out like that.

*Gregory, really now.

“What? I am offering to grab her a slice?”

“I will take a slice of anything you got.” Sarah replied relaxing a little on the couch.

“I don’t know what is going on but there shouldn’t be such weird energy going on as there is right now.” Gregory said as Julia shrugs unsure. 

“I think Spot said that is what they call drama.”

“Nah, just awkward. There is a difference kid.” 

“There is?” Julia asked wandering.

“The main difference is that usually with awkward moments no one knows really what to do while drama means something dramatic or theatrical happened.” Julia nodded as if she understood even though she hadn’t a idea what he meant.

“I think I will have a pepperoni…” Sarah said loudly enough hoping they would stop talking about what was happening. Gregory snickers a little and brings over a couple of pepperoni slices to Sarah.

“Are you okay kitten?” Gregory asked with a soft tone.

“Kitten?” Sarah gave him a cock eyed look but still couldn’t help but flush a little.

“It could be worse but…” She glanced towards Gaster’s direction and he joined her gaze over and nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

“Say no more. Is there room for a monster like me?” Gregory made a puppy eye face making Sarah laugh a little. She scooted over letting him sit next to her. Gaster found a seat next to Julia to enjoy his slices, talking with the young girl about her day as he seemed more interested in her for the moment than anyone else.

“Grandpa it is fantastic! Dad is teaching me how colors are made. We mixed all sorts of colors. Blue and yellow making green.” 

*Ah, yes they do. What other colors did you make today?

“Red and Blue making purple! It kinda look like your eyes sometimes.” Sarah chuckled at Gregory’s joke.

*Yes, my magic is purple.

“I think your purple was different than the one I made though.” 

*That isn’t a surprise, each color does come in many different shades. 

“I suppose. I am going to be a great artist like Uncle Papyrus!” Julia now claims her new goal should be.

*Well then, I shall look forward to seeing the kind of art you produce.

“I make great art… wait here I will grab some of my pictures.” 

*Alright.

Julia ran off excitedly grabbing her drawings and came back down with a huge bundle of papers it was more than she can hold as she tripped down the stairs and thankfully Papyrus grabbed her mid air. A couple of small hands appeared and gathered the flying papers.

*Good catch son.

“Thank You! I Got To Make Sure My Favorite Niece Is Safe! Plus With Santa Watching I Have To Be Extra Nice!” Julia was shocked and Gregory made his way over to check on Julia.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, Uncle Papyrus is AMAZING!” Julia hugged Papyrus as Gregory smirked.

“I think I might have lost my gig.” Gregory said jokingly.

“Kinda, she could have been seriously hurt besides isn’t that your only job.” Spot said nearby as she was picking up the plate Papyrus tossed, to catch her, off the floor. There was a sound of annoyance in Spot’s voice.

“Nope! He is also my best friend too!” Julia said leaning over towards Gregory and sticking her tongue out at Spot.

“Yeah, but Sans didn’t hire him to play baby sitter.” 

*My son did not hire him period, but that is none of your concern.

Gaster did not seem happy with Spot, if anything, she seemed to be getting on his nerves as of late.

“Yeah, he is my friend. Friends are not baby sitters!” Julia said definitely. Spot sighed as cleaned up the mess and wondered why no one was not lecturing the monster whose job was to protect her wasn’t getting yelled at. She still had a lot to learn... Gaster looked over at Papyrus.

*Son, what pizza did you have? I’ll get you a new plate.

“I Had The Fish Kind Since No One Else But Spot Was Eating It.” 

*I might try that myself. I have not honestly had it. 

“Is it seafood? It is pretty good.” Sarah says not thinking about who she was replying to.

*Should be.

Gaster replied as he got up to not only get his son some new pizza but himself some as well. He didn’t remark much more than that, he hoped that... maybe some day... they could be on speaking terms again... 

“Grandpa, I was going to show you the pictures I drew.” Julia brought the drawings of what was a rough sketch of the other day when they hung out at his house and there was one when they got ice cream. Rough as they were it was kinda… clear? It wasn’t perfect but it was good enough for Julia. 

“You seem sad. Are you sad? Is it because I almost fell? It is okay grandpa nothing bad happened. I am okay. It will be okay. Don’t be sad okay?” Julia looked at Gaster with concern written on her face.

He smiled at her a little.

*These are good. 

“Grandpa, are you okay?” 

*I am not sure how to answer you my little flower.

“Your soul seems so dim. I want you to be bright like dad’s soul is.” 

*Ah... well, the world is not always kind to older souls... It is time and life. I cannot fully explain it to you yet.

“Are … you going… to... die?” Julia’s tear ducts were filled with tears.

*No time soon, but death is inevitable. Even for a strong monster like me. Do not dwell on it. 

He gently ruffled her hair.

“I don’t want you to die!” Julia said loud enough that everyone in the house basically heard as she dropped the drawings and hugged her grandfather.  He gently put her into his lap.

*There now... I’m not going to go away any time soon.

“Is everything okay?” Frisk asked hearing the commotion. 

*We’re fine Frisk. Just some miscommunication I think.

“Okay, you know Gaster if you need to talk about … things we are here for you.” 

*I appreciate that.

Frisk smiled at Julia and gave them space as Gregory watches Julia with Gaster for a moment and joins Sarah to talk to her. He knew that Sarah was having a hard time with things so he wanted to be there in case she needed to talk. Plus, he hoped to get more insight on a girl’s brain because they really confused him.  Gaster spent some time reassuring his grandchild that his soul not being bright didn’t mean he was going to die any time soon and there were other reasons.

A week had passed and Gaster was in his office when he crossed Sarah’s application she submitted before the date. It was for the spa job that she asked to do. Sarah kinda forgot she applied there as she didn’t think twice that he would probably just throw it away because of their relationship at that moment. While Spot was slowly now starting to get a little more grip on her hormones. He considered it a moment before deciding he would give her a call and see if she was still interested. Maybe things weren’t ideal between them at the moment... but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be civil and if she did want the job there was no reason to not offer it.

“Grubhub this is Sarah how can I help?”

*Hmmm, perhaps more like the other way around. I looked over the application you sent.

“Good afternoon Gaster… I forgot about the application. I thought for sure you would just toss it in the trash.


End file.
